My Little Girl
by bethie86
Summary: Tig Trager is a single father. This is the trials and tribulations of raising a daughter with a mother who tries to come back six years later to claim the child. As well as him having to deal with a daughter who hates his youngest. How will this little girl grow up with him as a father?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this story.** **Reviews are always appreciated. Also I do not own any character except for the ones I have made up. All SOA characters belong to Kurt Sutter, the evil genius. **

He pulled into his driveway, not expecting anything out of the ordinary. It wasn't until he walked up to his front door that he heard it. He glanced to the side of the porch and was stunned to find an infant seat containing a small child. He couldn't believe it. She was whimpering in the seat. He stared at her for a moment. Her little face was screwed up as she cried. He grabbed the seat and went in the house. He put the baby on the couch and stared at her for a few moments. She didn't stop crying just because they were in the house. He had no idea what to do with a baby. His girls were older now and they always had their mother to take care of them. He had no idea where this baby had even come from. He had no idea what to do. He grabbed his phone and called the only number he knew to call.

"Hello," she answered.

The wails grew louder on his end of the phone.

"What the hell is that?" she asked.

"Gem, I need your help," he said.

"What's going on?"

"I got home tonight, to a baby."

"A baby?"

"That's what I said. A baby girl on my porch."

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"She's in pink."

The screaming got even louder.

"We will be right there," Gemma told him.

She hung up. He searched the seat for something to calm her. There was a bottle with formula in it. He popped it in her mouth and she calmed instantly as she drank from it. He propped it up with the blanket that had been covering her. She closed her eyes. He was staring at her when the front door opened. Gemma and her husband Clay walked in the room. He looked up and put a finger to his lips to keep them quiet. She stared at the baby for a minute. She had something in her hands that he hadn't seen before.

"Where did that come from?" he asked, quietly.

"It was on the porch," she told him.

She set it down. He started to go thru it. There was a note tucked inside it. He pulled it out.

_Tig, _

_ This is your daughter, Jocelyn. She's only three months old but I can't take care of her anymore. I know I'm not cut out to be a mother. She is going to need you. _

_ Maria_

He looked up at them both. He had no idea that she had even been pregnant. He hadn't seen her around the clubhouse in a while. He hadn't thought much of it. Crow eaters came and went quite often around TM. It didn't usually mean much.

"What?" Gemma asked in her matter of fact tone.

"Maria," he said.

"That crow eater?"

"Yeah, apparently this is my daughter."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"According to the note, this is my daughter. Her name is Jocelyn and she's three months old."

"Are you going to take the note for what it's worth or get a test?"

"I will get the test but I'm going to have to take care of her until then."

"Tig," Clay started.

"She's a baby, Clay, I can't put her out on the street," Tig said.

He sighed. Gemma had softened the moment she laid eyes on the sleeping infant in the car seat with a bottle in her mouth. She moved to take the bottle and just watched the baby for a moment.

"What's the worst that could happen, Clay?" she asked.

"Who is going to take care of her when we have to go on runs?" he demanded.

"I will."

Gemma vowed right then and there to help Tig take care of this infant. He was going to need the help. She stared at him. He looked terrified of this baby. She moved to free the infant from the seat. She looked at Clay.

"Can you seriously say that you would want him to take this baby and just give her up to someone not knowing what would happen to her?" she asked, putting the baby in his face.

"Damn it Gem," Clay softened as soon he saw the little girl.

Tig was going to need help. He was determined to make it work but he was worried about screwing it up.

"Let's see what's in the bag," she said.

They were going to have to make sure that he would have enough to take care of the baby that night. The three of them decided on how to handle it. Gemma would take the baby and go shopping in the morning to get Tig set so he could take care of the baby. He needed to be able to be her father. He was going to need this. There was enough stuff to get him thru the night.

The baby girl woke up fussing. Gemma got a look into her eyes. They were definite Trager eyes on that little girl. She put the baby in his arms. He stared at her. He was worried he would hurt her.

"She won't break, Tiggy," Gemma said.

He nodded. She smiled. He melted the moment he held her close to his chest. She was definitely already in his heart without the blood test.


	2. Chapter 2

**I kind of jump a bit until she gets a bit older. So just hang with me! Thanks to those who review**

*two months later*

Tig had settled into the role of daddy with Jocelyn. He was the one who was up with her every night and was changing her diapers. He was used to having Gemma meet him at the house and her taking Jocelyn to TM in her car. He followed on his bike. Once they were both parked, he walked over to the car and took his daughter out of it.

"All right Trager, just cuz you are daddy of the year doesn't mean you get to slack at work," Clay said.

"Shut up," Tig laughed.

Clay was just as nuts about Jocelyn as everyone else was. Jax and Opie loved seeing Jocelyn at the lot. They were both getting ready to prospect the club. Jocelyn was always the center of attention at the shop. Tig shifted the infant seat in his hands and took her to the office. Gemma kept an eye on her there during the day.

"Jocelyn Cecelia Trager, whatcha doing?" he asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. He grinned. He loved seeing his baby girl smile. She started to coo at him. He leaned down to kiss her cheek and then set her on the couch in the office. Gemma was right behind him. He went out to start working. Jocelyn was content relax in the seat for a while before she began to fuss. Tig's head snapped up from the car he was working on but he knew Jocelyn was in good hands. Gemma moved from the paperwork she was doing to get the baby. She lifted Jocelyn from the seat and walked out the door. She went to the clubhouse to get a bottle. The boys were all busy working. She relaxed inside the clubhouse while Jocelyn took her bottle.

"Hey Gem," Bobby came inside.

"Hey Bobby," Gemma smiled.

"How's baby girl doing?"

"She's good. Tig's doing a good job."

"He wouldn't be without your help."

"Have some faith in our little Tigger."

"Yeah yeah."

He laughed. Gemma smiled. She looked down at Jocelyn. The little girl was finishing her bottle staring up at her. Gemma couldn't help but feel love for that little girl even though she had never actually wanted a little girl of her own. She was happy to help Tig out with her.

"There's my little one," Tig came into the clubhouse.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Gemma asked.

"Lunch time,"

He went and washed his hands before he took his daughter from Gemma. He burped her and then sat down to eat something for lunch. He ate one handed while Jocelyn reached for his plate. He smiled.

"That's daddy's lunch," he told her.

She looked up at him. He kissed the top of her head. He ate his lunch and took her back to Gemma before going back to work. Gemma got her to take a nap. At the end of the day Tig met them at home so he could go thru his evening routine with his little girl. She relaxed with him until she fell asleep. He loved having his little girl fall asleep on his chest. She made him sleepy. He got up and went down to her room. He put her in the crib so she could sleep soundly. He got things ready for the next day. Then he went to bed. It was an everyday routine. Even Friday parties at the clubhouse were different for Tig. He didn't really hang out there and he didn't have his daughter there late. He was trying to be a good dad.

*5 months later*

Having a ten month old little girl was an adventure. Tig had her all the time. She was always into something. Now that she was a mobile baby, they were trying to find ways to keep her busy while Tig was at work. Gemma decided the best thing to do was help find someone to help him clean the house and watch Jocelyn. It didn't take long for them to find the nanny. Jocelyn cried every day when Tig left for work. He felt guilty leaving her but he knew she would be ok. Gemma randomly stopped in to check on the baby. There was a dinner at Gemma's that night. Tig left TM early to go get his daughter. He took the cage to Gemma's so he could have the baby with him. They pulled up to the house. He took her out of the new car seat Gemma had bought him. Jocelyn babbled away on their way up to the front door.

"Hey there's that beautiful baby," Clay reached for her.

She launched herself into his arms. He smiled. The guys all played pass the baby that night. She ended up falling asleep in Opie's lap. She looked peaceful. Tig smiled. The boys were closer to their top rockers. Everyone knew they were going to make it. How could they not with both of their father's being First Nine. Tig took Jocelyn home at 10 that night. He got her into bed and went to watch some television. It was weird not to be out partying all the time with everyone else. He had to be home to keep his daughter. She needed him, not those crow eaters. They were what got him in trouble in the first place. He sighed heavily. Gemma was going to keep her the night of Jax and Opie's party for becoming full-fledged members of SAMCRO. He was looking forward to it. They were going to vote in a few weeks on the two boys.

Morning came early around the Trager household. Tig rubbed the sleep from his eyes when he heard his baby girl talking to herself. He got up and walked down the hall to her room. She grinned when she saw him.

"Da," she held her arms up.

He picked her up from the crib. She needed a new diaper. He laid her on the changing table and changed her diaper. He pulled her pajama pants up and carried her down the hall to the kitchen. He put her in the high chair and gave her some puffs. She sat munching happily while he made himself some coffee. The lack of adult conversation sucked in the morning but once he got to TM, he was fine. He poured himself a cup of coffee just as the nanny came in the door. He glanced over at her.

"Good morning, Tig," she smiled.

He made a face in response. She shook her head. She kissed the top of Jocelyn's head.

"I'll bring her by TM later today," she said.

He nodded and went to get ready. He headed out to work, leaving her with the baby. He was going to have to figure out something for her first birthday. Gemma would kill him if he didn't. He pulled into the lot and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Since you all asked so nicely, here is chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews. They are great motivation to keep my brain flowing. lol. **

*two years later*

Jocelyn was getting ready to turn three years old. She was definitely a little princess. She had everyone at TM wrapped around her little finger. She was sitting in the back of Gemma's car. They were headed for TM for her birthday party. She was so excited and she was talking a mile a minute.

"I want to see daddy," Jocelyn grinned.

"He's waiting on you, birthday girl," Gemma told her.

"Is Uncle Happy there?"

"Honey they are all there."

Gemma pulled into the lot. She helped Jocelyn out of the back. She ran to her dad who scooped her up. He kissed her cheek. Jocelyn had definitely slowed Tig down. She had brought him back to reality and calmed him down. He wasn't trying to go off the deep end anymore. He had Jocelyn to live for. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Daddy, I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too baby girl," he grinned.

"It's my birthday,"

"I know. You're my big three year old now."

"I know."

The guys all walked up to her and Tig. She launched herself at Happy who smiled. He hugged her close. She didn't see him often but she had grown attached to him and Juice. She loved it when he came into town. She saw Juice almost every day but he let her play on his laptop which was awesome. She threw herself at him after Happy. He grinned. She hugged all the guys before walking over to Juice and dragging him inside. He followed the little girl inside and just shook his head.

"It's my birthday," she said.

"I know it is princess," he smiled.

"What am I getting?"

"I don't know kiddo."

They all came inside. Juice had just sat Jocelyn down at the bar. She reached for the juice box he had set down for her. He smiled. Tig shook his head. He was excited to give her the little pink Harley power wheel that he had gotten her. They let her open presents before she got her cake. She was super excited about it all. He couldn't help but smile, watching his three year old get excited about everything.

"Daddy, look what Uncle Jax got me," she said.

He had bought her a new baby doll. She was cradling it in her arms like a baby should be cradled. It was kind of surprising that she knew how to hold a baby. He watched her with her new doll as she carefully carried it around. She looked up at him and smiled. He grinned. She was definitely the center of his world. He would give everything just so she was happy. She stared at him. They did the cake and let her blow out the candles. It was pretty funny to see the clubhouse draped in pink things for this little girl.

"Come on baby girl, daddy has something to show you," he said.

He took her out to show her the new Power Wheel that she had to ride around the lot in. She jumped up and down, clapping her hands. He smiled. She jumped on him and hugged him tightly. He kissed her cheek. She climbed on to her bike and rode it proudly around the Teller-Morrow lot. He watched her and couldn't help but feel proud of her. She was so excited about it.

"Look at me," she laughed.

"I'm glad you like it, princess," he said.

She was so excited about it. Tig would do anything to keep his daughter happy. Jocelyn ran to Happy when she saw him.

"You come stay with me and daddy tonight," she told him.

Happy usually stayed with Tig and Jocelyn when he came to town. He loved that little girl as any uncle would have loved his niece. Happy kissed her cheek and nodded. She smiled.

"I'll come stay with you and daddy tonight," he said.

"Good." She grinned.

She squirmed til he put her down. She ran over to Juice when he came out the door of the clubhouse.

"Juicey," she said.

"What princess?" he asked.

"You should come to daddy's house tonight,"

"Why is that?"

"I want you to watch a movie with me,"

"Not tonight sweetie. I have a few things I need to get done here for Uncle Clay."

Jocelyn pouted. Tig pulled her from Juice's arms. She buried her face in his cut. He looked at her.

"Hey princess, no pouting on your birthday," he said.

"Daddy, I want Juicey to come with us too," she whined.

"Honey, Juice has something to do for Uncle Clay. He will come over another time,"

She made a face at him. He sighed. He definitely didn't want his daughter to become a brat who thought she should get her way all the time.

"Jocelyn, Uncle Juice will come over another time. You have Uncle Happy coming over tonight to watch a movie with you. He hasn't seen you in a while. It's only fair that you spend time with him and see Uncle Juice another time," Tig said.

She looked at Happy again.

"Ok," she grinned.

Tig kissed his daughter's cheek. When they headed back to the house that night, Jocelyn yawned and rubbed her eyes. Tig glanced at her. She had already had a busy day but she insisted on watching a movie with Happy. He cuddled up on the couch with her.

"Dude, why don't you head back to the clubhouse for a bit? Have some fun while I'm here. I have her," Happy told him.

Tig shrugged. Happy basically kicked him out of the house. He cuddled up on the couch with Jocelyn to watch Monster's Inc. Jocelyn fell asleep in his arms snuggled into his chest. He ended up falling asleep shortly after that still holding her. Tig came home after having a night out. He had needed that even though he hadn't wanted to admit it. He had ended up with some girl and then headed home to his daughter. Jocelyn would always come before the other women. His daughter would always be there for him. He couldn't help but smile when he found her cuddled up to the Killer. They looked peaceful. He didn't move either of them but threw a blanket across them. He went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the love shown to this story. It is still pouring out of my head onto my computer. I have a lot still written. I am working on it a lot right now. Keep those reviews coming! thanks. **

The next morning, Jocelyn came bounding into his room and jumped on his bed. He moaned and rubbed his hand down his face. She jumped up and down on the bed. He laughed.

"Daddy, I want pancakes," she said.

"All right, is Uncle Happy up?" he asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Clay called. Uncle Happy had to go bye bye."

"All right, let me get up and I'll make you pancakes."

"Ok."

Jocelyn jumped off the bed before he could tell her not to. She tripped and hit the corner of the dresser. She started to scream. He shot out of bed and grabbed her up. She screamed into his shoulder.

"Sit up and let me see," he said.

She sat up. She already had a goose-egg appearing on her forehead. It had a deep purple mark in the middle. He took her down to get some ice. She held the ice while he got dressed. He took her down to the ER to get checked out. He didn't take chances with her. She was fine. They just told him to be careful and wake her up every few hours. She was acting completely normal. Tig took her to the shop with him. Gemma walked out of the office.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

"She jumped off my bed this morning. Head first into the dresser," Tig said.

"Jesus, did you take her to the ER?"

"Just left there. They said she's fine, I just gotta wake her up every few hours if she falls asleep and keep an eye on the way she's acting."

Gemma nodded. Tig felt like shit that his little girl got hurt on his watch, even though every day was his watch. He was all she really had. Gemma kept her in the office with her to keep an eye on her for the day. Tig went to work in the shop. Jocelyn had no adverse effects from jumping off the bed. She was as normal as any other day. Tig was thankful that she wasn't hurt.

"Daddy," she called to him from the doorway.

"What baby?" he asked.

"Can we go home now?"

"Baby daddy's working. It's the only way we are going to have a home,"

Jocelyn scowled and went back to what she had been doing. She was little but she was bored.

"Come on, let's get you set up with some cartoons," Gemma said.

That brightened Jocelyn a bit. She followed Gemma into the clubhouse.

"Everyone better be decent," Gemma yelled walking in the door.

There was only a few of the Son's in there. Gemma walked Jocelyn to Opie's dorm room. She knocked on the door. Opie opened it. He looked down and smiled when he saw Jocelyn.

"Would you let her watch some cartoons and keep an eye on her?" Gemma asked.

"Sure," Opie grinned.

The girl he was seeing was sitting on the bed. She rolled her eyes when she saw Gemma and Jocelyn. Opie scooped Jocelyn up.

"What happened to your head baby girl?" he asked.

"I jumped off daddy's bed," Jocelyn told him serious look and all.

"Really?"

"She hit the dresser, Tig said," Gemma clarified the ending for her.

"Damn,"

"She got checked out and Tig said if she falls asleep, just wake her after a few hours to make sure she's good. Also just keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't act funny or anything."

Opie nodded. He set Jocelyn down on his bed. The girl sitting there just looked at her. Jocelyn stared right back. Gemma went back to work. Opie turned on the television and put on some cartoons.

"Are you serious?" the girl asked.

Jocelyn was now glued to the television. Opie looked at the girl. She was staring at Jocelyn still.

"Now we're stuck watching some brat?" the girl asked.

Opie's face clouded over.

"No, I'm watching her, you are leaving," he snapped.

"Opie," the girl started.

"No, you know nothing of this club or what this little girl is going thru. You know nothing of who she is. The last thing she needs is another female to treat her like shit. Get out,"

The girl got up and left. Opie picked Jocelyn up from the spot she had settled on the floor. He pulled her back onto the bed with him and watched cartoons with her. She snuggled into his big chest and fell asleep. He and Jax were always looking out for her. He let her sleep for about two hours and woke her up. She woke up just fine. She was her typical grouchy self. She liked her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your reviews. I'm always working on this story so I have more to post.**

*three years later*

Six year old Jocelyn ran across the parking lot at TM. Gemma had just picked her up from school and she was ready to tell her dad all about it. He was busy working on some car. She looked at him.

"Daddy," she said.

"Hey princess," he smiled.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got to be line leader today."

"Awesome."

Jocelyn beamed with pride. He smiled. She was a definite change to the two older boys. Things had been way different when Jax and Opie had been running around the lot. Tig was determined that Jocelyn wasn't going to grow up the way his other two daughters did. He was doing everything he could to show her that money wasn't everything and that family meant the world. The two older girls never came around unless they wanted something from him. Jocelyn didn't think much of them. They were her sisters but they didn't pay attention to her like other people did. She went into the office. Gemma was busy working on the computer. Jocelyn got to work on her homework so she could go play video games with Opie.

"Jocelyn, we gotta go," Tig said.

"Daddy, I wanna play video games with Opie," she whined.

"Not today,"

Tig had spotted the woman before she got to the office. He wasn't going to let her get her hands on Jocelyn now. She had been gone for six years. Jocelyn looked up at her dad. He sighed heavily.

"Go into the clubhouse. Find Op while I deal with this," he said.

She nodded. She ran for the clubhouse door. She pulled it open and went into the dark main room. She went down the hall past the blue bike and to Opie's door. She knocked on it. Jax's door opened a few feet away.

"Hey little miss, Opie's not here, whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Daddy told me to come find him," she said.

"Well come hang out with me, cuz Opie's not here."

Jocelyn turned and went to Jax's room. They both heard more people down in the main room of the clubhouse. Jocelyn heard her father's raised voice and instantly grabbed Jax's leg. He pulled the little girl into his room and shut the door.

"Who is daddy yelling at?" she asked.

"I don't know baby girl but you can hang out here and watch cartoons. I'm gonna go find out what that is," he said.

"Ok,"

She sounded even smaller than the six year old that she was. Jax turned on the television and turned it up to attempt to drown out the voices yelling in the other room. He went out to find out what the hell was going on. Jocelyn was huddled on his bed watching television. He shut the door and walked down the hall. Tig was yelling. Gemma was in front of him trying to calm him down. He was pissed off.

"What the hell is going on?" Jax asked.

"That bitch is not taking my baby girl," Tig yelled.

"Tigger, calm down. Jocelyn is in here somewhere," Gemma said.

"She's in my room watching cartoons," Jax told her.

Gemma nodded. Tig knew that his daughter was in the building. He was not going to let her go without a fight. She had been dropped on his doorstep six years earlier and now this woman was trying to come back in and take her from him. He wasn't going to let that happen. He was worried about her.

"Where is my little girl?" he asked.

"She's watching cartoons. Your yelling scared her." Jax said.

Tig sighed heavily. He felt bad about it. He knew that he was going to have to hold it together and not let Jocelyn know what was going on. He looked at Gemma.

"We'll get our lawyer's on it," she said.

He nodded. They had already gone thru court before all this. After Jocelyn had been found on his doorstep, he had taken every precaution to make sure that she was going to be his. He didn't want to raise this child and find out down the line that she could be taken from him. Now he was going to have to deal with this all again.

"We will get this sorted out," Gemma said.

"Go get my daughter," Tig told Jax.

Jax nodded and walked down the hall. Tig didn't know what to do. He was going to take his daughter home. He had to keep things going the way they were. He knew that she was going to be worried about everything. He was going to do what he had to do for his daughter. They were going to be a family.

"Daddy," Jocelyn said.

"What princess?" he asked.

She had come into the hallway. He opened his arms and she buried herself into his chest. He hugged her tightly. She was shaking.

"It's all right baby girl," he said.

"I don't want them to take me away," she said quietly.

"No one will take my little girl away,"

She nodded against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him.

"Daddy, I want a dog," she said.

He laughed. She looked up at him.

"We will see what we can do," he said.

She nodded. He smiled. She hugged him as tight as she could. He looked up at Gemma. She was just watching them. He sighed. He had a helmet that had just come in for Jocelyn so he could take her on the bike. She looked up at him. He sighed.

"Come on baby girl, let's get you home and get some dinner," he said.

She nodded. He took his daughter to collect her back pack from Gemma's office. She followed him to the bike. He strapped the helmet on her head. She grinned.

"Hang on to me all right?" he said.

"Ok daddy," she told him.

He took her home on the bike. He loved that she was getting older now so that she could ride on the back of his bike. She giggled most of the way home. He couldn't help smiling. He loved his little girl more than anything else in the world. He wasn't sure why Maria had picked today to come by the shop to start her drama. He had a feeling his older daughter Dawn had something to do with it. He pulled into the driveway. He helped Jocelyn off the bike while he held it up. Then he got off as she ran for their front door.

It didn't shock him when Dawn showed up at his door later that night. She looked strung out on something. He was better about letting her work him over for money. He didn't play her little games. He looked at her. Jocelyn was sitting on the living room floor watching TV. She glanced up at her big sister and made a face. The little girl was better at reading people than she was given credit for. She didn't really like either of her older sisters. Fawn just didn't really come around but Dawn was always coming for money.

"Why Dawn?" he asked.

"Why what?" his older daughter asked him.

"Why the hell did you tell Maria about me keeping Jocelyn?"

"Why not? Once the little brat is back with her mother, you will have more time for your other kids,"

"Dawn this is not a game, this little girl has been with me for six years. She's not going anywhere. You are too damn old for this jealousy shit. She's your damn sister for crying out loud."

"She is not my sister and I will not claim her. You are the one out being a whore instead of wrapping it up so this shit wouldn't happen."

Tig rolled his eyes.

"I am your father. I love you and I love your sisters. Both of them and it just so happens that one of them is way younger than you and Fawn. You can either get past your shit or you can stop coming here. Jocelyn will not be going anywhere and I will not be giving her up. I am sorry if that doesn't fit into your plan of what you want your father to be but you will have to deal with it. You are not a child anymore. She is and she needs me. Now please leave my house," Tig said.

Dawn stood there and stared at him. She couldn't believe that he had just said all that to her because her father would never have said any of it. She didn't know what Jocelyn was doing and she blamed the little girl for her life being so horrible. A lot of the blame came from Dawn not truly having Tig the way that Jocelyn did.

"Fine, you won't see me again," Dawn turned and walked down the sidewalk.

Jocelyn looked up at her dad. He took a deep breath and looked down at her. This was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. He watched Dawn get into the car she had shown up in and pull away before he shut the door. Jocelyn climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you daddy," she said.

"I love you too princess," he sighed heavily.

He got her settled into bed later that night.

"Daddy, why doesn't Dawn like me?" Jocelyn asked.

"Dawn is very angry with me, it has nothing to do with you," he told her.

"She said she doesn't like me."

"I don't get your sister and what she says baby girl."

"I like her, kind of."

"Only kind of?"

"She's mean to you and to me. I don't like her when she's mean."

Tig nodded. He realized that his six year old was smarter than he gave her credit for. She stared up at him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I will deal with it. You get some sleep. You have school tomorrow," he said.

She made a face. He grinned. She rolled over and grabbed the stuffed tiger he had given her a few years earlier. He walked out of the room. He had a lot to prepare for. His phone went off a few hours later.

"Hello," he answered.

"Tig, Malone is going to meet with you at TM tomorrow at noon," Gemma said.

"Great."

"You ok?"

"Dawn showed up here tonight. Basically said she hates Jocelyn and that if I would just let Maria take Jocelyn back that she would love me again."

"Shouldn't she be past all the jealousy issues?"

"You would think, but I guess not."

"Have you heard from the other one at all?"

"No, she doesn't come by unless it's Christmas."

"How's Jocelyn?"

"She's confused."

"Why's she confused?"

"She doesn't understand why Dawn doesn't like her."

"Poor kid."

"This shit pisses me off. This is sibling rivalry at a whole new level."

He leaned back against his couch and sighed. He had grabbed a beer from the fridge before he sat down. He didn't know how much he really had to worry about. He knew that he was going to have to justify his life. He was worried that it would be enough to let Maria take her back. He didn't want to lose the little girl that he had raised for the last six years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your reviews!**

The next morning, he dropped Jocelyn off at school. He went to TM and worked on some lady's car until noon. Gemma came out to the garage to get him when Isaac Malone arrived. His associate was with him. She had been a part of his team for years. Tig was glad that not only would he have a pit bull of a lawyer but would have a woman on his side as well. He knew this could get ugly and he wanted to shelter Jocelyn from it as much as possible.

"Mr. Trager, you remember my associate Jenna Kaylor, right?" Malone asked him.

Tig nodded as he shook Jenna's hand. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. He knew she was out of his league though. They all took a seat at the picnic table outside of the clubhouse. He glanced at Gemma who was right there for the whole thing. She was the one he had originally watching Jocelyn when he was away. He knew that he was going to have a lot to explain to not only this lawyer but to a judge as well. He wondered if it was all worth it. He knew that he couldn't give up on Jocelyn.

"All right Mr. Trager, Mrs. Teller-Morrow has filled me in a little bit on your situation. I have had Jenna pull the file that was already in the court for your daughter. I want to go over what happened yesterday," Malone said.

"I was working in the garage. Jocelyn was in the office with Gemma doing her homework when I heard a vehicle pull up. I went out to see what was wrong with the car only to find that it was the woman who left Jocelyn on my doorstep six years ago." Tig said.

He was trying to stay calm during all this but his heart was racing. He was scared to death of losing his little girl.

"What did she want?" Malone asked.

"She asked me to see Jocelyn. I told her no because Jocelyn doesn't even know her and didn't tell her that Jocelyn was here on the premises. She started for the office looking for Gemma and I went in front of her to get my daughter. I was going to take Jocelyn home. Maria was yelling about how she was Jocelyn's mother and I had no right to keep her from my daughter. I sent Jocelyn into the clubhouse to find Opie. She found Jax instead. I told Maria that the only way she was going to even get visitation was if she took me to court. I have raised this child on my own since she was three months old and I do not want her getting hurt," Tig told him.

"Who watches Jocelyn if you have to go out of town?"

"Gemma."

"Who watches her if you have to work late?"

"When she was younger we had a nanny but Gemma watches her now."

"Who was the nanny?"

"Her name is Neeta."

"Would she be willing to testify to your relationship with your daughter?"

"I'll call her," Gemma said, getting up from the table.

"Thank you, Jenna will go with you to talk to her," Malone replied.

Tig felt like he was being interrogated by the police. He knew it was only going to get worse.

"What can I expect from all this?" he asked.

"Well considering the abandonment that she will be charged with, I don't know honestly. With who you are and the rap sheet you have, I don't know for certain how this will play out in court," Malone told him honestly.

"What will they do?"

"They are going to appoint someone to Jocelyn specifically to look in to her best interests. This persons opinion of your daughter's well-being is going to hold a lot of weight."

"Even though Maria has not been around for the past six years?"

"Unfortunately yes."

Tig ran his hand thru his hair. He couldn't believe that he was truly going to have to go thru with this. He had been hoping for something open and shut. He was pissed beyond belief at Dawn for opening her mouth to Maria in the first place. He didn't understand why Maria didn't want to just leave well enough alone. She had to have known that he didn't put Jocelyn up for adoption. She had never been contacted to give up her rights. He sighed heavily.

"I'm going to do everything I can to keep your daughter with you," Malone told him.

Tig nodded. He knew this was going to be devastating to the other guys, especially if he lost Jocelyn to Maria. He knew that if that happened, he would never see his daughter again. That was not going to be a good situation.

"I need to know that you are in for this fight," Malone said.

"Oh of course, I don't want my daughter going to that woman," Tig said.

Malone nodded. Tig sighed heavily.

"I'll be in touch. Let me see what she is doing with court," Malone told him.

Tig nodded. Malone stood and shook his hand. Tig went back to work. Malone went to the office to get his associate and they left. Gemma came out to check on Tig. He sighed heavily.

"You have to take it to the table and tell them what's going on," she said.

"I know," Tig said.

"I'll go pick up baby girl today."

Tig nodded. He was busy working when Clay called church. They walked into the clubhouse. Tig knew he was going to have to tell everyone. They had just as much right as he did to know what was going on. He sighed.

"You ok Tig?" Clay asked.

"No, I'm not," Tig said.

"What's going on brother?"

"Maria's trying to take Jocelyn."

"What the hell?"

"She showed up yesterday. She wanted to see Jocelyn. I told her know and she said she was taking me to court."

"Jesus, what do you need from us?"

"I have to stay off the radar for a while. I can't let her take my little girl."

"Just let us know how to help. You will be off the radar for as long as you need, brother."

Tig nodded his appreciation. After church, Tig walked out to the garage. Jocelyn was sitting on the couch in the office doing the paper she had for homework. She was doing well in school and was very smart. She looked up at him. He gave her a smile that she didn't return.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked.

"Some lady came to my school today and said she was my mommy," Jocelyn told him, looking very serious.

Tig looked up at Gemma.

"She was waiting on Jocelyn when I got there to pick her up. She walked up to her before I could get up to her," Gemma said.

"Jesus, this is ridiculous," he said.

"Daddy," Jocelyn said.

"What baby?"

"Was she my mommy?"

"She is the lady who brought you to daddy. She is the one who gave birth to you."

"Why don't I have a mommy?"

"Honey, you have a mommy. She just decided she couldn't handle it so she gave you to me to raise. She didn't think she could do it. She's been gone for six years."

Jocelyn nodded, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Is she trying to take me away?" Jocelyn asked.

"She's not going to take you away from me baby," Tig said.

"I don't wanna go."

"You won't have to, baby. Daddy will make sure of it."

He picked her up from the couch and hugged her close. This was starting to get to him and it hadn't even truly started yet. She clung to him. He kissed her cheek. She sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

*two weeks later*

Court was going to happen. Maria had filed for custody. Tig was beyond pissed about all of it and what it was doing to Jocelyn. His daughter had been having nightmares for the last two weeks about her mother taking her away from him. He was up random times during the night to take care of it. His lawyer had him keeping a log of when Jocelyn woke up from this and what she told him. He wanted it to show the GAL that was due today to talk to Jocelyn. He picked Jocelyn up from school in the cage. His little girl looked at him funny. He smiled.

"You have someone to meet today baby," he said.

She tensed up in the back seat. He saw it in the rear view mirror.

"It's ok, sweetie. This is a nice lady who is going to talk to you about what you want and what's been going on," he said.

Jocelyn nodded, but the fear was still evident in her face. She was sitting at the picnic table when the lady pulled into TM's parking lot. She was busy with her homework. Jax was sitting across from her because Tig was working on a car. Jax was trying to get Jocelyn to talk to him but wasn't having any luck.

"Mr. Trager," the woman said to Jax.

Jocelyn looked up at her.

"I'm not Mr. Trager," Jax said.

He motioned toward the garage where Tig was working. Tig looked up and saw them. He wiped his hands on a shop rag and walked out of the garage. He went over to the table where they all were.

"Mr. Trager?" the woman asked.

"Yes," he said, continuing to clean his hands off.

"I'm Denise Williams. I will be Jocelyn's Guardian Ad Lietm."

"I'm Alex Trager, Jocelyn's father."

"I take it this little one is Jocelyn?"

"Jocelyn Cecelia Trager."

Jocelyn just stared at her.

"This is Jackson Teller. He is the son of the woman who usually watches Jocelyn when I'm working," Tig said.

"Pleased to meet you," Ms. Williams said.

Jax shook her hand.

"Where is Mrs. Teller Morrow?" Ms. Williams asked.

"She had to take her husband up to the hospital," Jax said.

"Oh, well I hope everything is all right,"

"He'll be fine. They think it's his appendix."

The woman nodded. She looked at Jocelyn again. The little girl had gone back to the page she was working on, not paying them any attention.

"Can I get a few minutes with Jocelyn please?" Ms. Williams asked.

"You don't mind if I see your ID and badge do you?" Tig asked.

"Not at all."

She showed Tig her drivers license and the badge that showed her job title. She also showed him the paperwork giving her Jocelyn's case. He nodded.

"I'll be in the garage," he said.

"I'll be just over there," Jax told them.

Jocelyn looked up as the two men walked away. She went right back to her paper, not wanting to look at the woman. Ms. Williams sat down across from Jocelyn.

"Sweetheart, I'm not here to make things bad for you. I am here to help the judge decide the best place for you to be," she said.

Jocelyn glanced up at her.

"Please don't take me from my daddy," she said.

"Honey let's just wait and see what happens," Ms. Williams said.

Jocelyn just stared at her.

"How old are you?" Ms. Williams asked her.

"Six," Jocelyn replied.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"That woman wants to take me from my daddy."

"What woman?"

"The one who says she is my mommy."

"You don't know if she is or isn't?"

"No. I don't have a mommy."

"Why do you think that?"

"Cuz it's just me and daddy."

Ms. Williams nodded.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Homework," Jocelyn told her.

"Do you like school?"

"Yeah, it's fun. Daddy says I have to go to school to get really smart so I can beat Opie at a spelling contest."

"Who's Opie?"

"He's one of my uncle's. He's a big guy. He lets me play video games with him and he lets me watch cartoons in his room."

"Really?"

"Yeah, his room is in that building right there."

Jocelyn pointed toward the clubhouse door.

"Jocelyn, who stays with you if daddy has to leave?" Ms. Williams asked.

"Neeta or Gemma." Jocelyn said.

"Who are they?"

"Neeta was my nanny when I was little but Gemma is like my aunt. She is Jax's mommy and she works in the office."

Jocelyn looked over at Chibs and Piney pulled on the lot. She jumped up from the table and ran over to them. Chibs got off his bike and scooped her up.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

"Hi Chibby, I got another A." Jocelyn told him, with her arms around his neck.

"That's great lass."

"Hey grandpa Piney, guess what?"

"What little one?" Piney asked.

"I beat Op yesterday in Mortal Kombat."

"That's great little one."

"Who is your friend over there?" Chibs asked.

"She's trying to decide who I should live with," Jocelyn told him.

"Where's your da?"

"Working."

Chibs took her back to the table and set her down. He and Piney introduced themselves to Ms. Williams and went to work in the garage. She looked at Jocelyn who seemed very at ease with all these bikers in their cuts. An SUV pulled onto the lot. Jocelyn looked up.

"Gemma's back," she said.

The two of them watched Gemma Teller-Morrow get out of the SUV and make her way over to them. Jocelyn smiled.

"Hey princess, how was school?" Gemma asked.

"Good." Jocelyn said.

"Got homework?"

"All done with it."

"Good girl, who is this?"

"I'm Ms. Williams. I am the GAL assigned to Jocelyn's custody case." Ms. Williams told her.

"Well let's hope they get it right down there,"

Jocelyn sighed. Gemma excused herself to go to the office. Jocelyn wanted to know if Uncle Clay was really in the hospital but she didn't ask. Jocelyn didn't want to leave the garage. Tig came out and was done for the day so he told his daughter to get ready to go home. She got her bag together. Ms. Williams followed them to their house. Tig set about making dinner for them both. He made something healthy for them both. He had been getting ideas from Juice. They didn't always look as good as when Juice made them but Tig was trying. He really only knew how to make breakfast food. He made something easy for dinner that night. Chicken and rice with green beans and rolls was an easy choice and Jocelyn's favorite food. He served it up to them both and sat at the table with her. She liked this kind of dinner, even though the doorbell rang halfway thru the meal. Tig rolled his eyes but got up and answered it. Happy stood there. Tig let him in and offered him a plate. He had offered one to the GAL who was talking with his daughter.

"Tell me about the day you got Jocelyn," she told Tig when he and Happy sat down at the table.

Jocelyn was thrilled to see Uncle Happy at the table. He breezed thru every few months but they were trying to convince him to transfer to Charming.

"I had just come home from work. She was on the porch in the carrier with the diaper bag sitting next to her. She was screaming at the top of her little lungs. I brought her in the house and called Gemma because I had no idea what to do with a baby. I found the note from Maria saying she was mine and was stunned. I didn't know what to do. A lawyer contacted me a few days later telling me that if I couldn't take care of Jocelyn that they had a family lined up to take her. I couldn't give my child up so with my family's help I kept her. I don't think we've done a bad job. She's smart, doing well in school, and very well adjusted," Tig said.

"I can see that. See seems to be happy here," the woman told Tig.

Jocelyn was loved and well taken care of by the members of the club. She stared at the woman who was talking to her dad. She wanted to watch a movie with Happy. She didn't want to go to bed after dinner. She knew that he was going to make her go to bed.

"Daddy can I watch a movie with Uncle Happy?" Jocelyn asked.

"You can watch a short one with him. You have to go take a bath and get in bed. You have school in the morning," Tig told her.

She made a face but nodded. He stared at her. She grinned.

"I love you daddy," she said.

"I love you too princess," he smiled.

She had finished eating. He sighed. He looked at Happy.

"You gonna watch a movie with her?" Tig asked.

"Sure, always got time to watch a movie with a perfect little princess," Happy said.

Jocelyn grinned and got down from her chair. She put her plate in the sink and went back to the table to get her cup. Tig watched her from his seat. She was really growing up and he had no idea when that truly started to happen. She went into the living room. He finished eating and took care of the dishes. Happy went into the living room to watch a movie with Jocelyn. She climbed up onto the couch next to him with her blanket and her pillow. He started the movie. Ms. Williams was just watching them as the movie started. Jocelyn leaned on Happy's arm as the movie started. She had picked out Planet 51 for them to watch. He sighed.

"I like this movie," she said.

"It's all right," he told her.

Ms. Williams told Tig that she was leaving for the night. She was going to have to have a meeting with Jocelyn's teacher next to see how the kid was doing in school. Tig nodded, signing the release form she had. She left the house. Jocelyn ended up falling asleep on the couch with Happy. Tig picked his daughter up and put her in her bed. He would have to get her up earlier to get a bath before school. She looked peaceful. Tig walked back out into the living room.

"What's up with the chick?" Happy asked him.

"She is the one who will tell the judge where she thinks Jocelyn should be," Tig said, handing Happy a beer.

"Damn dude, this is really happening?"

"Yeah unfortunately it is. Maria thinks she's going to win. I won't go down without a fight. Jocelyn deserves that much."

Happy nodded. He knew that if his friend lost this little girl that his whole world would change for the worst. Jocelyn had saved Tig from himself. She had turned him around. He still did the illegal stuff but he was not as wreck less as he used to be. He thought about things before he did them because he had to come home to her. He had to make sure that Jocelyn had her daddy.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm glad you guys all like this story.**

Tig got Jocelyn up at 7 the next morning and got her into the tub. She took a bath and got ready for school. He dropped her off on the motorcycle. She walked inside the building and to her class room.

"Jocelyn," her teacher, Mrs. Harris, said.

Jocelyn looked up at her. Mrs. Harris was nice. Jocelyn liked being in her class.

"Did you get your homework done?" Mrs. Harris asked.

Jocelyn nodded. She always had her homework done. She was a good student. She made sure that she got all of her stuff done. Tig made sure that was the first thing she did when she got to Teller-Morrow. She was always sitting in the office doing her homework before going off to play. Tig was good about helping her when she needed it. She started on her morning work. Ms. Williams showed up just before lunch to talk to Mrs. Harris. Jocelyn watched her walk into the classroom. They were getting ready to go to lunch before going outside for recess. She lined up with her class. She stuck to her routine of the day. She had quite a few friends in class.

"Jocelyn, let's play on the monkey bars," Susie said.

"Ok," Jocelyn told her.

They ate lunch together before going outside to the monkey bars. Brittany and Regan followed them out there. The girls all got along and had a good time. She glanced at the fence and saw the woman from a few weeks before standing there. She motioned Jocelyn over. Jocelyn went to see what she wanted.

"Hi sweetheart," she said.

"Hi," Jocelyn replied, softly.

"Have you talked to the lady that's going to bring you home to me?"

"I don't want to come to you. I want to stay with my daddy. I don't even know you."

Jocelyn walked away from the fence and went to the aide that worked on the playground watching them. She pointed out the woman on the fence and went back to her friends. The woman was told to leave. Jocelyn went back inside with her friends. They had music class after recess. Jocelyn couldn't wait. She loved music.

Tig was waiting for her after school. He helped her put on her helmet before taking her back to TM. She went into the office and started on homework. He had a court date next week for visitation of Jocelyn with Maria. He was terrified that it was going to affect his daughter. He didn't want to expose her to Maria at all.

"Daddy, she came to see me again," Jocelyn said.

"I'll take care of it," he told her.

She nodded. She didn't like the woman who came to see her at school. When they got to the lot Dawn was there. Gemma was talking to her. Tig helped Jocelyn off the motorcycle and got off himself before taking the helmet his youngest daughter held out to him. She went off to the picnic tables to do her homework. He walked over to Gemma.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his older daughter.

She gave him some lame story about something being wrong with Fawn. He listened and walked away to call his third daughter to see what was going on. He reached her without a problem.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Fawn asked him.

"Your sister is here telling me that you're on drugs and are going to lose your house."

"She's bat shit crazy. She's still pissed that you have Jocelyn."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How do you feel about me having Jocelyn?"

"I don't care that you have Jocelyn. Someone should be taking care of her. We had our mom who was there for us. She doesn't have that luxury. Do your best with her and tell Dawn to go to hell."

"She's my kid too, just like you and Jocelyn."

"Yes but Jocelyn and I aren't screwed up like Dawn's warped little mind is."

"How did you get so damn smart kid,"

"No idea but I'm not vindictive like Dawn. I know why you weren't there for us and why you feel you have to be for Jocelyn. I get it. Dawn is screwed up and now that you have had Jocelyn and need to provide for her, it's a battle for attention for Dawn. She wants the money. She blows every cent you give her."

Tig sighed heavily. He looked across the lot where Gemma had just sat down with Dawn at the table next to Jocelyn. He knew he couldn't let Dawn rub off on Jocelyn. Life was not about the money or the things you had. It was about the people around you and who you became. He didn't like the woman that Dawn had become.

"Dad, it's going to be ok. Just tell Dawn to get lost and don't give her any money," Fawn said.

"I know." Tig sighed.

"No you don't, we both know you'll hand Dawn at least 100 bucks and then regret it because you'll need something for Jocelyn."

"I'm not giving her money."

"Yeah ok,"

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Dad, you feel guilty. It's time for Dawn to grow the hell up before something bad happens to her. It will be her own fault."

Tig got off the phone and walked across the lot to the tables. He looked at his youngest child sitting at the table engrossed in her homework, trying to ignore the words coming out of Dawn's mouth about her. It pissed him off that his 23 year old daughter was treating his 6 year old this way.

"Enough," Tig snapped.

Gemma had walked away from her telling her that she could leave if she had nothing good to say about Jocelyn. Dawn had kept her taunts up until Tig snapped.

"You are 23 years old. She is six. Grow up and get a damn job. You will not come back here to ask me for money, nor will you come back here until you can deal with the fact that you have a younger sister that lives with me. I am sick of your shit and it's going to stop. It's a damn shame that a six year old acts older than you do. Now take your ass off this lot and do not come back around until you learn some damn manners," Tig yelled.

Jocelyn jumped when he yelled but didn't move. Dawn got up like she was going to get in his face, thought better of it and walked off the lot. Tig sat down next to his little girl. Jocelyn had tears streaming down her little face. Tig was slightly pissed off that Gemma had just left Jocelyn here to deal with Dawn's bullying by herself. He pulled his little one into his arms and held her.

"It's all right," he told her.

"She really doesn't like me," Jocelyn sobbed.

"Well I like you and that's all that matters. Everyone around here likes you. You have all of us and she really doesn't matter right now. She is messed up baby and I don't know why."

Jocelyn sobbed in his arms for a good ten minutes before she began to calm down. It broke Tig's heart to see his daughter hurting the way she was. It pissed him off that his oldest child was still just that, a child. Fawn had gotten past the fact that Tig had Jocelyn. Dawn still had to deal with it. Fawn just didn't come around. She was 21 and had her own life. She was trying to make it in the world and didn't want either of her parents doing things for her.

"Come on, let's get you home," he said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the continued support with this story. **

*next week*

Jocelyn was in school when they were in court to decide on visitation for Maria. The GAL had yet to see any interaction with Maria with Jocelyn. Malone told the judge they were worried about Jocelyn's well-being since she hadn't seen her mother ever as far as she knew and the woman had just showed up at her school randomly. It wasn't fair to Jocelyn to be thrown into some kind of home setting with a woman she didn't know. The judge agreed and decided any interaction would be done in a supervised setting. He was also going to have Jocelyn go to therapy to monitor how this was affecting her emotionally. Tig had been telling Malone about Jocelyn's nightmares and the constant fears she brought up of having to leave him. Jocelyn would have to be brought to a certain place for a supervised visit with Maria. The case pretty much should have been open and shut but it was not for some reason. Malone wasn't sure why the case was being drug out so much. It was obvious that Maria had been gone for six years but the judge wanted to give her a chance to be a mother. Tig didn't want anything to do with her and they felt that was why Jocelyn was reacting the way she was. They were going to see what a visit with her would do before they continued with the case. The therapist was going to sit in on the visit and so was the GAL.

Tig took Jocelyn down to the place the visit was to take place at. Maria was supposed to be providing food for the little girl that night. She was going to get a two hour visit. Tig had to drop her off and then come back for her. He was upset by it which the GAL told him some of Jocelyn's moods could be coming from him and his attitude toward this. He didn't know what kind of attitude to have with all this. Someone was trying to take the child he had raised on his own for six years. Jocelyn cried when he left her with Ms. Williams.

"Come this way Jocelyn," Ms. Williams said.

The woman was waiting in the room for her. Jocelyn wrapped her arms around herself and started to cry harder. She just wanted to go home with her daddy. This was very irritating to Maria. It was obvious to her that Tig was poisoning Jocelyn against her. She wanted to know what they were going to do about it. The therapist kept to herself in a corner of the room just monitoring the whole situation.

"Did you bring something for Jocelyn to eat?" Ms. Williams asked.

"I didn't know I was supposed to," Maria told her.

"Well it is dinner time; you were supposed to provide a meal for your daughter."

Maria looked at the floor like a child that had just been scolded. She wasn't worried about food but she couldn't get the idea of her next fix out of her head. Dawn had convinced her that if she took Jocelyn away from Tig, he would have to pay child support which meant she would have a constant money flow to get her drugs with. Jocelyn thought Maria smelled funny. She didn't like being near the woman.

"Well I guess you can finish out this visitation but you need to bring the child something to eat the next time you get a visit," Ms. Williams told her.

Maria nodded. Jocelyn sat on a couch in the room and only nodded or shook her head when Maria asked her something. She was being polite but she wanted to go home. When the two hours was up and Jocelyn still hadn't really said a word, Ms. Williams took Jocelyn back out to the waiting room where her father was waiting for her.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Jocelyn said.

"I thought she was supposed to feed her," Tig said.

"I guess she didn't know she was supposed to, believe me I have it all written down Mr. Trager," Ms. Williams told him.

He wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that it was now after 8pm and Jocelyn hadn't eaten dinner yet. Even when he had a late night at the clubhouse, Jocelyn ate at a decent time. She was either taken home with Gemma or Chuckie whipped something up for all of them in the clubhouse. If he was there too late, Jocelyn slept in one of the guys dorms. She was very loved. It would crush them all if she was given to Maria.

"Come on baby, let's get you home and get something to eat," Tig said.

"Can I have chicken nuggets?" she asked.

"Yeah, we'll just stop and get you some chicken nuggets and fries."

Jocelyn nodded and followed her dad outside. He got on the bike and then helped her on once she had her helmet on. He passed her a pair of glasses to keep the wind from her eyes. They left the building. Tig took her thru a drive thru and took her home. She sat at the kitchen table eating her food and then went to bed. Tig was thankful to have his little girl back in his home. The two hours she was gone were miserable for him. He was worried that it was what was to come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry these are short. Thanks to all who review these and aren't rude. I received two very rude reviews on two of my stories and it's been irritating me all day. It's one thing not to like a person but to call them disgusting and you don't even know them is really a bit too far. You may not agree with the subject content but then stop reading. It doesn't make someone sick or whatever because you don't agree with the way they took their story. You don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. You don't need to be nasty to the person writing the story. I find it disturbing that you are able to be out right rude to the person writing the story just because you don't like their story. Anyway, I'm going to continue all of my stories regardless of what someone else feels about them. I will not apologize for my stories because you don't like it. On to the story!**

*a week later*

Jocelyn had her second two hour visit with Maria that night. She begged Tig not to take her which only made it harder when he had to take her. She screamed and reached for him. Ms. Williams pretty much had to drag her down the hall to the room where Maria was waiting. Jocelyn was becoming more and more withdrawn even at home with Tig. She didn't like do anything with anyone anymore. It scared her and the nightmares were becoming worse. She slept on Tig's floor most nights. He hated what this was doing to his daughter. She was not the same little girl anymore. The therapist was ready to go to the judge but the GAL was not quite there. Tig was getting extremely irritated by the GAL. He had already talked to his lawyer about it. Malone told him they were going to continue to try to introduce Maria slowly to Jocelyn.

"Hi Jocelyn," Maria said.

Jocelyn gave her a blank stare. Maria hadn't seen Tig. She was in the room when he arrived with her and stayed in the room until he was gone with her.

"What did you bring for food?" Ms. Williams asked.

"Ham and cheese sandwiches, carrots and ranch, and pretzels," Maria said.

"For her to drink?"

"Juicy juice."

Jocelyn was made to sit at the little table in the room and Maria sat across from her. She put the food in front of the little girl who just stared at it. Jocelyn didn't like ham. She liked turkey. This woman didn't know her at all. Jocelyn didn't want her to know her. There was something off about her and Jocelyn didn't know what it was. She sat thru the two hours not saying a word to anyone until Tig got there to pick her up. Jocelyn ripped her hand away from Ms. Williams and threw herself into her dad's arms. He hugged her tightly. She had his hoodie in both hands and would not let go.

"She didn't eat anything," Ms. Williams said.

"Why not?" Tig asked.

"I don't know, honestly. She had food offered to her."

"What was it?"

"Ham and cheese, carrots, and pretzels."

"Jocelyn doesn't like ham. She likes turkey."

"What about the rest of it?"

"She's picky. If she doesn't like one thing, no matter if she likes the rest she won't eat it and she won't eat if she's in a situation that she is not comfortable."

Tig stopped and got Jocelyn something to eat on the way home. Happy was waiting at the house for them. Jocelyn hugged him tightly.

"Movie night?" he asked.

She nodded but didn't say a word. He looked at Tig who just shrugged.

"Go pick one out," Happy said.

She shook her head and pointed at him. He sighed but picked out a movie he knew she liked and they sat on the couch until she fell asleep against him. Tig moved Jocelyn down to the bedroom. He went back to the living room to talk with his friend.

"How long has that been going on?" Happy asked.

"A week. Since the first day after the first visit. She had a nightmare and just stopped talking to everyone. I'm really worried about her." Tig said.

"What's the therapist say?"

"That the visits should stop. Six years without so much as a word is too long to do this to a kid."

"The GAL wants to keep it going?"

"She says that a week isn't enough time to see if Jocelyn is going to open up to Maria or not. It's not helping. She's just shutting down more and more every week. Both visits I've had to feed her after I've picked her up. The first one she apparently didn't know she was supposed to feed her and this time she brought her ham."

"Jocelyn hates ham."

"I know this."

Happy shook his head. He hated that they were putting her thru this. He had half a mind to take Maria out but knew that wouldn't look good for Tig and he really didn't want Jocelyn going into the system.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your kind words. You are awesome. **

*one week later*

Tig picked Jocelyn up from school. The teacher caught him before they left.

"Mr. Trager, is something going on?" she asked.

"The custody thing with her mother," he said.

"Well Jocelyn has stopped turning in her homework, she's not talking to anyone anymore and she's very withdrawn."

"Well they are making her visit her mother once a week trying to build some kind of relationship and I don't think Jocelyn wants it. This is her way of dealing with it."

"Well is there anyone I can voice my concerns about with these visits."

"Ms. Williams, the GAL would be the one."

"I believe I have her number in my classroom. I will be giving her a call. Jocelyn was a very good and bubbly little girl with you and just you."

"Yes, she was, and I hope to have that little girl back shortly."

"Mr. Trager, I know what the Son's do for the town and who they are but I have to say when it comes to this child you have been a very involved and loving parent."

"Thank you."

Mrs. Harris nodded and walked back in the school. Tig took Jocelyn by the hand and walked to the bike. He helped her put on her helmet and got on the bike. He helped her climb onto the bike with him. She always rode in front of him so he could keep her between his arms and keep her on the bike when they rode. He put her glasses on her and took off for TM. Gemma was in the office when he pulled in. He had another two hours before the visit with her mother. Ms. Williams had suggested having someone else drop Jocelyn off that night so Gemma was going to do it. Tig planned on hanging out at the clubhouse and having a few before he had to meet Gemma and Jocelyn at the house. It was all beginning to get to him. He was going to make sure he was able to deal with his kid when she got home, knowing she wouldn't eat that night until late.

Gemma came out of the office in time to load Jocelyn up in her car and took her to the meeting spot. She still screamed and reached for Gemma as Ms. Williams began to take her down the hall. It was all too much for Gemma.

"Stop, I'm putting a stop to this right now. This child has been doing this for three weeks now. She had verbally shut down. She doesn't eat here and she refuses to talk to anyone anymore. You should be the one looking out for her well-being. You think dragging her down a hall while she screams for the people she has been around for the last six years of her life is a good thing?" Gemma demanded.

"She will be fine. She has to learn who her mother is," Ms. Williams said.

"Who the hell are you to decide that?"

Gemma had Jocelyn up in her arms as the child sobbed into Gemma's shoulder. The older woman glared at the GAL.

"She's not going back there. I'm taking her home." Gemma snapped.

"You will be getting a contempt charge on Mr. Trager's behalf," Ms. Williams said.

"I don't care. You will be hearing from the lawyer about the way you are treating this six year old little girl,"

Gemma turned with Jocelyn still in her arms and walked out of the center. She put Jocelyn back in the car and went back to TM. She walked into the clubhouse with Jocelyn behind her.

"That's over. Call Malone. I want to talk to him, now," Gemma snapped.

Tig looked up from the beer he was drinking. Jocelyn walked over to him and put her arms around him. He kissed the side of her head. It only took Malone ten minutes to show up at the clubhouse.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"That GAL needs to be gone," Gemma demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"She has to drag this child down the hall screaming at the top of her lungs to go see that woman. Any judge would be able to see that kind of behavior is not coming from a child who wants to see their mother. Jocelyn is with her family every single day. She will not be taken from here."

"She is still not wanting to go?"

"She has never wanted to go."

"I will call the judge in the morning. Did she even see Maria tonight?"

"No and she will never see her again."

Jocelyn grinned. Gemma was done seeing the little girl be used as a plaything for Maria. That was all Maria wanted other than the paycheck that came along with keeping Jocelyn with her. Gemma wasn't dumb enough to believe Maria's lies. Tig was glad that Gemma had been the one to take her because he knew she wasn't going to put up with it. Jocelyn was going to be safe. Tig had been doing what the court was making him do. He felt awful doing it but he had no choice. Malone was going to deal with it now and that was all that mattered. He was hoping that this was going to be the end of all the nonsense. It wasn't that Jocelyn didn't need her mother but she didn't need to be ripped from the only home she had ever known. He was frustrated with the whole thing. He knew the judge looked down on him for his life style and raising Jocelyn around bikers. He was doing his best to take care of his daughter and make a life for them. He didn't bring women around her. He hadn't been serious about anyone in a long time. That didn't mean he didn't take advantage of the crow eaters when he was home or the sweet butts on the road. He just didn't let Jocelyn see it. She was usually with Gemma when he did these things and when he had her with him, she saw none of it. She wasn't in the clubhouse on party nights.

"Come on kid, let's get you home, your dad will meet us there," Gemma said.

She took Jocelyn back out to the car and drove to Tig's house. He met them there a little later after a tryst with a crow eater. Tig wasn't worried about the girls being around Jocelyn when it was daylight out but night time was when things went off in the clubhouse. They weren't around her when things were going down at the club. It was different when they went on lockdown but that had only happened once in the six years that Jocelyn had been alive.

"All right, squirt, its bed time," Gemma said.

Jocelyn made a face but went to get ready for bed. She was already asleep when Tig got home from the clubhouse. He thanked Gemma for taking her and making it so they didn't think it was him that was causing the reaction about her having to see Maria. It was hard on him and he wished he didn't have to do it. He loved his daughter and wanted to protect her from the world. He had messed up with the older two and he knew it.

"How was she tonight?" he asked.

"She was ok once we got here. She doesn't like going," Gemma said.

"Malone is filing a motion tomorrow about it."

Gemma nodded. She looked at him. She sighed heavily. He hugged her and kissed her cheek as she was leaving.

"Take care of our princess," Gemma said.

"I will," Tig replied.

Gemma never wanted a daughter of her own but something about Jocelyn and the way she needed them had made it so Gemma had fallen in love with her. She was always spoiling Jocelyn. She doted on the little girl and took her to do girly things.

"I'm taking her to the salon tomorrow to get her nails done," Gemma told Tig on her way out.

"All right," he replied.

He went to bed after Gemma left. He was just drifting off when screams ripped thru the house that originated from Jocelyn's room. He jumped out of bed and went down the hall. She was sitting straight up in bed, screaming and hugging herself. He knelt next to her bed.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked.

"I don't want to go," Jocelyn sobbed.

"Baby girl you aren't going anywhere,"

"Are you sure?"

"I promise."

She hugged him tightly. He rubbed her back while she calmed down. She fell asleep in his arms so he laid her back on the bed and tucked her back in. He went back to his room and went to sleep. She slept the rest of the night without incident.


	12. Chapter 12

He got her up the next morning which so happened to be a Friday. He took her to school before going to work in the garage. Malone came by with paperwork for filing with the court to stop the visits on the grounds of Jocelyn's mental well-being. They were filing to have the GAL removed from the case because of the three incidents where Jocelyn had to be physically removed from Tig or Gemma to be taken to see Maria. He was fairly certain that this would make it so that he would be done in court soon.

Gemma picked Jocelyn up from school early. They had called to say Jocelyn wasn't feeling well so off she went to pick her up. She walked into the school. Jocelyn was in the nurse's office.

"I'm here to pick up Jocelyn Trager," Gemma said.

"We hope she feels better," the woman at the desk said.

Gemma showed her ID and went to get her. The nurse stopped her in the hall.

"I am concerned that it may be her appendix," she said.

"So what do I need to do?" Gemma asked her.

"I strongly recommend getting her to the doctor to have her checked out."

Gemma nodded. She walked into the room. Jocelyn was lying on the cot. She definitely didn't look real good. Gemma pulled out her phone and called TM, knowing Tig wouldn't have his phone directly on him.

"Teller-Morrow Auto, Chucky speaking, how may I be of service today," Chucky answered.

"Put Tig on the phone," Gemma said.

"Who's calling please?"

"Chucky, I will fire you if you don't put Tig on this phone now,"

"I accept that."

He was gone and a moment later Tig picked up.

"What's wrong Gem?" Tig asked.

"The school nurse is telling me I should take Joce to the doctor," she said.

"I'll meet you there,"

"All right,"

Gemma hung up and held her arms out to the six year old. Jocelyn just stared at her. Gemma scooped her up and went to the car. She put Jocelyn in and buckled her in. Jocelyn had started to cry from the movement. Gemma felt bad for her niece. She drove to the doctor's office, calling Clay along the way.

"Hey baby," Clay answered.

"Hey, I'm headed to Jocelyn's doctor and I pulled Tig from TM. I just wanted you to know," she said.

"Is she ok?"

"The school nurse was worried about her appendix."

"Damn, well keep me informed and tell her Uncle Clay loves her."

"I will baby."

Gemma got off the phone as she pulled into the doctor's parking lot. She parked next to Tig's bike. He was standing at the door waiting for her. The moment he saw them he walked over to the vehicle. Jocelyn was whimpering in the back seat. He opened the back door and looked at her.

"What's wrong princess?" he asked.

"My belly hurts," Jocelyn sniffed.

"Where does it hurt, baby?"

She pointed to her right side. He scooped her up and walked inside. She was huddled against his cut. He kissed the top of her head. He tried to move without bumping her around too much. He had already checked her in at the office.

"Mr. Trager?" the nurse said.

"Right here," he said.

"Bring her on back."

They hadn't even sat there for ten minutes. Tig and Gemma went back to the room. He put Jocelyn down on the bed. The doctor was in just after the door shut. They weren't playing around with this. He checked Jocelyn over and sent them straight to the hospital. Jocelyn was going to need emergency surgery before her appendix burst. Gemma called Malone because Tig was due in court that afternoon.

"I'll take care of it," he said.

"Thanks," she replied.

They pulled up to the hospital. The doctor had called so they were waiting on them. Jocelyn was taken straight up to surgery. Tig looked at Gemma.

"Shit, I have to go to court," he said.

"No, your place is here with your daughter. I already called Malone and he is taking care of it," she said, "But you should be the one to call and tell the club. Clay already knows we had to take her to the doctor."

Tig nodded. They were in the waiting room waiting on news about the little girl. Tig took his phone out and called Clay.

"What's going on Tigger, how's our little one?" he asked.

"In surgery," Tig said.

"What the hell?"

"Her appendix is ready to burst. They had to get her in right away and cut it out before it poisoned her."

"Boys drop everything. Our little girl needs us."

Clay hung up but not before Tig heard the bikes firing up. He didn't know exactly where they were because he hadn't been doing much because of court. He got a cut of whatever they were doing because of the patch on his chest but Clay kept him out of the loop so he didn't have to lie about anything. Tig looked at Gemma.

"They are all on their way," he said.

She nodded. She had figured that they wouldn't stay away knowing that Jocelyn was having surgery. He sat down in the chair next to her. She sighed.

"She's going to be ok," she said.

"I know. I just don't want my baby to be in pain," he sighed.

"I know you don't."

By the time the doctor came out to tell them about the surgery, the waiting room was full of Sons. The doctor looked surprised.

"Mr. Trager," he said.

"Yes," Tig stood up.

"Jocelyn did very nicely in the surgery. She is currently in the recovery room but she will be able to go home soon."

"They're sending her home after having surgery?"

"Yes, this is an outpatient procedure now. It's not as invasive as it used to be. We made one incision on her abdomen and it was stitched with three stitches. She will be fine."

Tig nodded. They gave him a sheet with what Jocelyn should eat for a few days before she would be willing to eat anything else. It was only another hour before she was released and Tig took her home. She looked miserable and every move hurt. He gave her a dose of Tylenol before she went to sleep on the couch. He slept on the other couch that night so he was close in case she needed him. He had wondered if he should call Happy and let him know what was going on. Happy was close to Jocelyn and was always making trips to Charming to see her.

The next morning, Tig woke up to Jocelyn watching cartoons on the couch she had slept on. He looked at her. She looked better but was still making faces when she moved. As the day wore on the guys all stopped by to see how she was doing. Soon the couch became covered in stuffed animals and there were balloons on the ceiling. He picked up the phone in the afternoon to call Happy.

"What up bro?" Hap asked.

"Hey, don't know if you have heard or not but Jocelyn had her appendix removed yesterday," Tig said.

"Is she good?"

"Yeah, Gemma picked her up from school and we took her to the doc, they sent us straight to the hospital, and she went straight to surgery."

"Damn, I'll be by sometime next week. There is a lot of shit going on up here in Tacoma right now,"

"I just knew you'd be pissed if I didn't tell you."

"Well don't we just sound like a couple of women?"

Tig laughed. Jocelyn looked at her dad from her zoo on the couch. He was hoping that she would be feeling better for school on Monday. Jocelyn hated missing school. He got off the phone with Happy just in time for Malone to call.

"Hey, you're good over missing court on Friday. I just need the hospital papers to prove she was there," he said.

"I got them here at home," Tig replied.

"All right, well here's the deal. Changing GAL's is not happening right now, and the visits are now to be in a public place that Jocelyn is comfortable."

"The only place she's really comfortable is TM and that's not a good idea."

"Is there a restaurant or a park she likes?"

"You want my daughter out at a park until 8pm?"

"No I don't. They want to move up the visits by at least an hour. Start at 5 and end at 7."

Tig sighed heavily. He didn't want to move all this around and now he was going to have actually deal with Maria himself. He really didn't want to do that. He hadn't ever meant for Maria to get pregnant but he wouldn't change Jocelyn for the world. She was everything to him. He had changed his life for his daughter. He looked over at her. She smiled. She looked like Maria but she had his blue eyes.

"So I have to deal with this now?" he asked.

"For now," Malone told him.

Tig just rolled his eyes. She was staring at him still.

"Well the only place I'm ok with and she is comfortable with is going to be TM," Tig said.

"Is there a place that she can play?" Malone asked.

"Yeah, they put in a play place for her."

"Ok, I'll let them know."

"All right."

Tig got off the phone.

"Who was that?" Jocelyn asked.

"That was daddy's lawyer," he said.

"Why?"

"Baby girl, we are going to have to have you see Maria at the shop for now,"

"But I don't want to see her,"

"I know you don't baby."

He sighed heavily.

"How are you feeling baby?" he asked.

She shrugged. He got up from the couch.

"You hungry baby?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Daddy, will you be there?" she asked.

"When?" he asked her.

"When I have to see her?"

"Yes baby, I'll be working but I will be there."

She nodded. She looked at him again. He made Jocelyn something to eat. She relaxed on the couch. He catered to his daughter all night.

"Daddy, I love you," Jocelyn said.

"I love you too baby," he smiled.

He put a movie on for her. She looked at him.

"Daddy, watch it with me," she said.

He sat down next to her. She snuggled into him. He smiled. He loved snuggling with his little girl.


	13. Chapter 13

*Thursday night*

Jocelyn had gone back to school that previous Monday. She was going to see Maria at Teller-Morrow, that night. She knew that she was going to have to see her that night. She didn't like the thought but she had to try for her dad.

"Come on Jocelyn," he said.

He took her back to Teller-Morrow's lot. She looked at him. She sat at the table in the clubhouse doing her homework. Chucky brought her juice and a snack. She smiled.

"Thanks," she grinned.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

She went back to what she was doing. She had her homework finished when Jax came in the room to get her.

"Come on baby girl," he said.

She got up and trudged after him out the door. The GAL, the therapist, and Maria were waiting for her. She sighed. They went to the playground on the lot. She still ignored Maria but she got on the swing. She was having fun even though she was ignoring Maria. She was dealing with this the way she wanted to. Tig was watching from the shop. He was there nearby but he stayed away from them. He was going to be right there if his little girl needed him. It looked to him like Maria wasn't really trying to interact with Jocelyn. She was talking more with the GAL than paying attention to Jocelyn. The therapist was paying more attention to Jocelyn than either of them. He just shook his head. His daughter seemed content so he didn't really care. He went back to work. Jocelyn started screaming few minutes later. He ran from the garage along with the other guys who were still working. Jocelyn had fallen off the play place. Neither the GAL or Maria could tell them what happened. Tig ignored them both. He knelt next to his daughter.

"What happened baby?" he asked.

"She wasn't watching me," Jocelyn cried.

Tig had the feeling that his daughter had done this on purpose but it didn't matter. His baby was hurt and he was going to take care of her.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I fell," she said.

"What hurts?"

"My arm,"

He took her down to the doctor to have her arm checked out. She was fine; it was just bruised so he didn't have to worry too much. It was documented that it had happened on Maria's watch. He took his daughter home. He called Malone on his way to relay what happened. He told him about his daughter's injury. He knew that it was going to come up. They were going to court again in two weeks.

He put his daughter to bed as soon as they were home. She went to bed without any problems for him. He collapsed on the couch. He was worn out. He had no idea how women who were single mothers actually handled it. He was exhausted. Jocelyn woke up screaming at 3am. Tig shot out of bed and was by her side instantly. She sobbed into his arms. He held her until she calmed down.

"Bad dream?" he asked.

She nodded. He let her talk about it until she was ready to go back to sleep again. She fell asleep in his arms. He lay her back down and walked out of the room. She slept until it was time to get up for the day. He got her ready to go for the day. He took her up to the lot. She went to the play area. She had fun for the day. He got his work done. She ran into the shop looking for him.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," she said.

"All right, go in the clubhouse," he told her.

He cleaned his hands and followed her to the clubhouse door. She climbed up onto a barstool to watch him. He got a sweet butt to make them something to eat. She glanced at the door as Opie and Jax walked in. Opie scooped her up from the stool and put her in his lap. She giggled. She loved when Jax and Opie were around. They spoiled her rotten. Jax kissed her cheek. She grinned. Lyndsey brought her a plate of food.

"Thank you," Jocelyn said.

"You're welcome," Lyndsey said.

Jocelyn liked Lyndsey. She was always nice to her and didn't treat her like a little kid who was just in the way. Most of the other sweet butt's did treat her like that and Tig noticed it. He had taken more notice to Lyndsey lately because of the way she treated Jocelyn. She sat down across from Jocelyn to talk to her. Jocelyn talked away to her about school and having to see her mom. Opie had sat her back down on the stool and went to his room to get ready for an errand that Clay had him taking care of later that night. Jocelyn was sitting there with Lyndsey until her food was gone. Lyndsey took her plate back to the kitchen. Jocelyn ran back outside to play. Tig walked over to Lyndsey.

"Hey," he said.

She glanced over at him. She was doing the dishes from Jocelyn's lunch. She smiled when she saw him.

"Thank you for being so nice to Jocelyn," he said.

"It's not a problem, Tig. Jocelyn's a sweet kid," she told him.

"She's been going thru a lot lately. Quite a few of the girls in here don't like her being around."

"Well I don't think that's any of their business. She's your daughter and this is your club as well,"

"That is true. I am just glad that you are able to see that she's going to be here no matter what and can treat her how she should be treated with all of the girls."

Lyndsey nodded. Christy walked in and glanced at him. She didn't say anything. She was friends with Maria and she didn't like that Tig was keeping Jocelyn from her. She didn't agree with him and thought that no matter what that kid should be with her mother. She didn't know Tig's side of everything and what went on with Jocelyn at the end of the day. Tig rolled his eyes.

"Get me a Mountain Dew," he snapped at her.

She jumped but got it for him. She wasn't going to risk being able to be here and get close to Jax on pissing Tig off. It didn't matter how she felt about him. She was doing what she had to do to be able to be asked to be in Jax's bed. He didn't really pay attention to the crow eaters around the club. He was too busy with Tara. He didn't use the crow eaters to his advantage. Jocelyn came running inside. She jumped on her dad. He laughed.

"Can I have a juice?" she asked.

"Sure can baby girl," Lyndsey told her.

She moved to get it. Christy put her hand up to stop Lyndsey. She had no idea why she did this because she knew that it was going to piss Tig off.

"We don't get her anything. That's her father's job," Christy said.

"I'm getting the kid something to drink. It's not that big of a deal. She's a little girl and she doesn't deserve what you bitches put her thru." Lyndsey snapped.

Tig sent Jocelyn back outside. He was pissed.

"We are supposed to be behind Maria on this," Christy said.

"You stand behind her. I don't think ripping a six year old out of the only home she's ever known to make a twenty three year old happy because she can go back to using her father is a good idea," Lyndsey snapped again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Just because you are that stupid slut's friend does not mean that I am. I have seen what this is doing to that kid. She talked to me about how she feels and I don't agree with Maria in anyway. I think the best thing she could do for that little girl is go the hell away and leave her alone."

Christy went to swing. Lyndsey caught her hand and punched her in the face. She hit her as hard as a man would have. The thing no one knew about Lyndsey is that she had four older brothers. She didn't fight like your typical female. She fought like a guy. Christy stumbled back into the stove. Tig just stood back watching what was going on. He couldn't believe how turned on he was watching Lyndsey pummel Christy. He broke it up after a few minutes and threw Christy out telling her not to come back to the clubhouse. Lyndsey had been scratched a few times but that was it. Tig went back to the kitchen to check on her. She was washing out the scratches.

"You ok, there Killer?" he asked, grinning.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, glancing at him again.

"I've never seen you get that worked up."

"I'm just sick of the way they treat that little girl. It's not her fault. She didn't ask to have her mother leave her. She didn't ask to have that bitch come back around and try to be a mother after six years."

Lyndsey looked at him.

"Sorry, you know all this since she is yours," she said.

Tig leaned against the door frame.

"You have no idea how hot it is to see someone get as worked up over my daughter as I get when someone tries to hurt her," he said.

She glanced up and grinned. He moved closer to her. She had no idea what he was going to do.

"Thank you," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

She was stunned. No one had ever seen the sweet side to Tig Trager. She stared at him when he backed up. He smiled.

"You are the kind of person that Jocelyn needs in her corner," he said.

She nodded. Jocelyn came back inside.

"Daddy," she said.

"What baby?" he asked.

"That lady got beat up."

Tig started laughing. Lyndsey shook her head. Jocelyn was wide eyed and staring at them both.

"Baby girl, what do you say to Lyndsey joining us for dinner?" he asked.

"Sure," Jocelyn grinned.

Tig looked at Lyndsey. She nodded. He looked at his daughter. She grinned. They went to the house and made dinner. Lyndsey showed up a few hours later. Jocelyn dragged her down to her room to show her everything. They sat down for dinner. Lyndsey had just assumed that Tig was trying to make it look good for his daughter so he could get laid. She was ok with that because that was why she hung out at the clubhouse was to be there for the club members. They ate dinner and he put Jocelyn to bed. She talked a mile a minute.

"Good night," he said.

He pulled her door shut as he left the room. Lyndsey was sitting on his couch. He looked at her and smiled.

"Movie?" he asked.

"You sure?" she asked him.

He nodded. He wasn't the same Tig he had been just a few years back. He was now raising a little girl on his own and he would kill any man who treated her the way he had treated some of the girls at the clubhouse. He watched a movie with Lyndsey before sending her home. He gave her a good night kiss. Lyndsey couldn't believe it. She was actually going home without having been in his bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Tig got Jocelyn up the next morning and took her up to the garage with him. It was a Saturday morning. The party at TM had obviously been a doozy. There were a few guys passed out on the picnic tables outside. There was no telling what was going on inside the building. Tig stopped in the office to check on a few work orders. He was being kept out of the loop for the most part on what was really going on with the club and he hated it. He sighed. He loved Jocelyn with everything he had but he hated that she didn't really have a mother to bond with. He knew that a bond with Maria was never going to happen. He was busy looking thru the orders and didn't notice Lyndsey pull up. She was there to do her job of cleaning up the clubhouse. She glanced his way and smiled. He nodded in her direction. She went into the clubhouse. Jocelyn knew better than to go into the clubhouse on a Saturday morning. She had been told that was not ok and she didn't even fight her dad on it after seeing the people sleeping on the picnic tables. She was busy coloring at her spot at Gemma's desk. Tig went to work on the car he had in his bay. He didn't worry about his daughter moving from her spot at the desk. She was a good girl and he had no idea where it came from.

"Daddy, hang this up," she said, walking into the bay.

"What?" he asked.

"I made you a picture."

She handed him the picture she had just colored. He put it on the side of his tool box with a magnet. The guys all had pictures up that Jocelyn had colored for them. She was always doing something to keep herself busy while she was at the lot. She didn't really play with other kids and Tig found this upsetting. A few of the guys had kids but they were all boys. She didn't really have any girls to play with that were her own age.

"Jocelyn, let me finish this and we'll go get some lunch," he said.

She nodded and went back into the office. He finished the part he was working on and washed his hands. He went into the office. She looked up.

"Come on, let's go eat," he said.

She nodded. He had court again on Monday due to Jocelyn's most recent fall. He hoped this would be the end of the whole thing. He wanted to get back to his life. He took his daughter to the local diner for lunch. Then he spoiled her with a bit of shopping. She was excited about it. He could only sit back and laugh. She was definitely a girl, always liked to shop.

"Daddy, is Fawn coming to see me?" she asked.

"I don't know, who told you that she was?" he asked.

"That lady did on Thursday."

"What lady?"

"The one who keeps saying she's my mom,"

"I haven't talked to your sister so I don't know if she's coming or she's not."

Jocelyn nodded. She was getting ready to turn seven soon. She was hoping to see her big sister at least for her birthday. Fawn pretty much only came around when it was Jocelyn's birthday or she was in dire need of something. She hated asking Tig for anything. She was very much unlike her sister, Dawn.

"We will have to call her and ask," he said.

Jocelyn nodded again. They called her later that night.

"Heard rumor you were coming down," he said.

"I'll be by for Jocelyn's birthday, like I do every year," Fawn told him.

"That's good, she can't wait to see you."

"How did you know I was coming?"

"Maria told Jocelyn apparently."

"Dawn and her big mouth."

"Well does it surprise you?"

"No not really. I will be down for Jocelyn's birthday and I have some information for you as well."

"What's that?"

"Maria's paying the GAL."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your GAL is a lesbian and Maria is paying her if you catch my drift."

Tig rolled his eyes. It all made sense now. He had seen little looks between the two but hadn't thought anything of it. Now it all fell into place in his head. He sighed heavily. Jocelyn was staring at him as he put two and two together. He had Fawn on speaker phone so Jocelyn could talk to her as well.

"I'll see you next weekend," Fawn said.

"Ok," Tig replied.

Tig hung up the phone and turned to his private eye, Juice to get to the bottom of the accusation Fawn had just made. Sometimes he felt like his older two daughters just liked to jerk him around to see what would happen. He put Juice on the case to find out what the deal was. He was going to have to have some kind of proof before he brought it up in court.


	15. Chapter 15

Sunday was just another lazy day in the Trager household. He did the laundry but he lounged around with his daughter most of the day. Lyndsey came by for dinner at his request. She was glad that he was still interested. She had done her job at the clubhouse but didn't just sleep with anyone. She had mostly been the one who cleaned and helped stock the bar. She lent an ear when it was needed but that was generally as far as it went. They all had seen her as too "green" to be the first one to mess with. She wasn't into the younger guys anyway. They had been waiting on either Jax or Opie to attempt to get her first before one of them tried and she was always turning them down. Tig's main interest had started because of the way she treated his daughter. She was the only one who didn't just shrug her off cuz she was a kid. Lyndsey took the time to listen to her and actually hear what she had to say.

"Can we watch a movie?" Jocelyn asked her.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" Lyndsey asked.

Jocelyn took her by the hand and pulled her over to the extensive movie collection that was in the living room. Pretty much every movie on the shelf had been bought because of Jocelyn. She had Tig in the palm of her hand. He rarely told her "no" to anything. She didn't feel entitled to anything but she was often allowed to have whatever she wanted.

After Jocelyn was in bed, Lyndsey and Tig sat on the couch. She was interested in the story that was him and his little girl. She looked over at him.

"How did you get Jocelyn?" she asked.

"I came home one night and found her. Maria left her on my front porch. I had just come home from a party and almost tripped over the infant seat. I don't know how long she was on the porch because she was screaming when I brought her in the house. I had no idea what I was going to do with her. I was a single guy and my first two girls had their mom there to take care of them. I didn't have to do anything. I called the only person I knew would know what to do," Tig said.

"Gemma?"

"Yeah, she and Clay came over. By then it was over, Jocelyn wasn't going anywhere. I was going to do whatever I could to raise my little girl."

"You have had her ever since?"

"Yup, it's been just me and her. She's my world. I can't imagine not having her. She is perfect and I love her to death."

Lyndsey nodded.

"I can see it when you talk about her," she said.

"I would do anything for my little girl and I won't let anyone hurt her. I hate what I'm being forced to put her thru with the visitation and everything else," he sighed.

She nodded again. She moved in closer. He kissed her. They made out on the couch like a couple of teenagers before falling asleep on the couch together watching a movie. She sighed. They woke up when Jocelyn came out of the bedroom the next morning. She was super excited about Lyndsey still being there. Tig started on breakfast. Jocelyn went into the kitchen to watch him.

"Daddy," Jocelyn said.

"What babe," he asked.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and pancakes."

"Yummy,"

He smiled. She was so cute. She was always excited about him cooking. Lyndsey walked into the kitchen. She looked at Tig. He was at the stove. Jocelyn was sitting in her chair already. She was waiting to eat. She was a good kid. Tig smiled. He was glad that he had his daughter. Lyndsey liked watching Tig with his daughter. He had to take his daughter to school. Lyndsey had to get to the clubhouse to make sure that everything from the weekend was cleaned up and the bar was stocked. She left right after breakfast. Tig got his daughter ready for school and took her. Then he headed into the shop. He wasn't going to risk his little girl's education over all this. He went to pick her up after school. She came running out excited to see him. She threw her arms around his neck. He smiled. He took her back to the shop so she could do her homework. She looked at her dad. He kissed the top her head. She grinned. Juice came out of the clubhouse looking for Tig.

"What's up?" Tig asked.

"I have the paper trail for the GAL." Juice said.

"Good."

"I'll get it printed out for you so you can give it to your lawyer."

"Thanks Juice."

Juice nodded. Jocelyn smiled. She had no idea what they were talking about but she knew it was a good thing. Juice messed up Jocelyn's hair as he walked by her. She giggled. He went back to the clubhouse to get all the paperwork. Jocelyn was finished with her homework and went to play.

"Hey Lyndsey," Jocelyn yelled.

"Hi sweetie," Lyndsey smiled.

She walked over to where the little girl was playing. She smiled. Jocelyn started talking a mile a minute, telling Lyndsey all about her day. Lyndsey glanced over when she saw Christy pull onto the lot with someone else in her car. Jocelyn stopped talking long enough to look at the car. Christy got out of the car and the woman with her revealed herself as Maria. Jocelyn froze in her spot. Lyndsey picked her up and went to the garage. Tig looked up when they walked in. He looked confused.

"Christy just showed up with Maria," Lyndsey said.

"I'm gonna kill that little bitch," he growled.

Gemma had heard the anger in his voice and came into the garage.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Tig motioned to the parking lot. Jocelyn had her face buried in Lyndsey's shoulder. Gemma looked out at the lot and saw Christy and Maria. She saw red instantly. She stormed out of the garage and straight for the two women.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" she demanded.

"I brought her here and I'm allowed here," Christy smirked.

She obviously didn't know who she was dealing with. Gemma slapped her across the face.

"What did you do that for?" Christy shrieked.

"This is my shop and my club. Don't you ever tell me that you are allowed to be here! I will tell you if you can be here or not. You have ten seconds to get the hell off my lot or I will make you leave this lot in an ambulance," Gemma snapped.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Gemma Teller-Morrow,"

That shut Christy up and she scrambled to get back to her car. Maria was right behind her. The car peeled out of the lot and Gemma shook her head. She went into the garage and looked at Lyndsey.

"That your friend?" she asked.

"She ain't a friend of mine," Lyndsey said.

"Good, I don't want to see that bitch back here."

Tig sighed. He looked at his daughter who was still cowering in Lyndsey's arms. Gemma put one hand on the little girls back. Jocelyn sat up and launched herself at Gemma who took her. She took her into the office. Jocelyn sighed heavily. Gemma smiled.

"Babe, it's going to be ok," she said.

Jocelyn nodded. Gemma was always there to make it better for her. She was sitting on the couch in the office. She was going back to Gemma's that night because her dad had a protection run to do with Unser Trucking. She liked going to Gemma and Clay's. They spoiled her rotten.

"Come on baby girl, let's get going," Gemma said.

"Ok," Jocelyn got up and followed her.

They went to the car and home to Gemma's place. Gemma got Jocelyn dinner and got her ready for bed. She was asleep before Tig got back from the run so Gemma just let her sleep in the room they had done for her since she was a baby. She smiled. She went down to the living room to wait for Tig and Clay to come back.


	16. Chapter 16

**I plan on updating as much as I can but I ask that you bear with me. I am getting married in three months and trying to juggle a fulltime job as well as going to school plus finalize all this stuff for the wedding so I can't always get in here to update. Also most of my stories are being written as they are updated so I don't have the material just lying around. I thank you for your patience.**

Tig's next court date was a mission to destroy Maria. They went with proof that she was showing up when she was not supposed to see Jocelyn. Tig also had the information about the GAL in his hand. His lawyer introduced all the information in court and the judge could only shake his head.

"Miss Kyles, I've given you every opportunity to be a parent to this little girl and it's obvious to me that you have no real interest in doing so. I hereby revoke this entire order. Mr. Trager the minor child in question is in your sole legal and physical custody. She is yours and I hope that you raise her be the best person she can be," the judge said.

Tig nodded. He had every plan to raise his daughter to the best of his ability. He was just glad that this was over with. He was ready to get back to his life and not have to worry about his daughter going thru hell. He walked out of court with a smirk on his face. He had done this the legal way and it had paid off for him. He headed to the shop. Jocelyn was still at school. She was going to be so excited to know that no one was going to take her from her daddy. Tig went to get her from school that afternoon. She came running out of the building. He grinned as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Baby girl, guess what," he said.

She looked at him funny.

"No more visits, no more court. You are staying with daddy forever," he said.

Jocelyn's eyes grew wide and she threw her arms even tighter around his neck. She grinned and kissed his cheek. He hugged her tight. She followed him to the motorcycle. He helped her with her helmet and took her back to the shop. She did her homework and waited for him to be done. Lyndsey sat at the table next to her.

"Hey cutie, you look happy today," she said.

Jocelyn nodded. She smiled. Tig came out of the shop.

"Two of my favorite women," he said.

"How was court?" Lyndsey asked.

"We are going out tonight to celebrate,"

"That good huh?"

"No more visits, no more court, no more Maria,"

"That's awesome Tig."

He nodded. He took them both out to the local diner. Jocelyn was super excited about going out to eat. Tig slid in the booth next to his daughter. She grinned. He pulled her close and hugged her. Once their order had been taken they goofed around for a bit. Jocelyn loved being able to be out with both Tig and Lyndsey. She liked that Tig had taken a liking to Lyndsey. She hoped they were together for a long time. She loved Gemma but it was cool to have someone to think of as a mom instead of just an aunt.

"Tig, what's the next step?" Lyndsey asked.

"With what?" he asked.

"You know she's not going to give up that easily."

"I don't care anymore. I have you and I have my daughter. That's all I need right now."

She nodded. Tig kissed the top of his daughter's head. She giggled. After dinner they went for ice cream. Then they took a walk thru town. Jocelyn ran ahead of them while they walked down the block. Tig took Lyndsey's hand in his own. He was glad that she was there for them and that she seemed to want to be a part of Jocelyn's life just as much as she did his. He wasn't going to be with anyone who didn't care for his daughter. She was his number one priority. He was all she had and he wasn't going to go anywhere.

*that weekend*

Jocelyn ran thru the house to get the door. She had heard the car pull up and knew who it was so she was going to greet them. Her big sister had just gotten out of the car and a huge black guy had gotten out of the drivers seat. Jocelyn froze when she saw the guy. Fawn just laughed.

"Come here munchkin," she said.

Jocelyn didn't move. Fawn scooped her up and took her in the house. The guy followed them inside. Tig was out back dealing with the grill. Fawn walked thru the house and out the door still holding her sister. Jocelyn hadn't taken her eyes off the huge guy that was with her sister.

"Hey daddy," Fawn said.

"Hey kiddo, how was the trip down here?" he asked, glancing over.

"Not too bad. Marcus drove most of it."

Tig looked at the huge black guy that had followed his daughters out the door.

"I take it you're Marcus?" he asked.

The guy nodded and held his hand out. Tig shook it. Jocelyn was in her sisters arms. Fawn put her down.

"Marcus is part of the Niners," Fawn said.

Tig just shook his head.

"Really Fawn? You didn't learn from your mother's mistake?" Tig asked.

"What that dating a biker is a good thing?"

"Fawn,"

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a hypocrite," she said.

"I wouldn't want Jocelyn or Dawn with a biker either," Tig said.

"Why the hell not?"

"I know what bikers do. No offense Marcus,"

Marcus shrugged. He didn't really care one way or the other. He knew the Son's did business with the Niners. He hadn't known that Fawn was Tig's daughter until now but it didn't make any difference to him. He was a decent enough guy. He was treating Fawn right. He didn't slap her around like the guy she had been with before him. He wasn't sure if Tig was truly upset over this or was just giving them a hard time.

"Well I guess it's your life," Tig said.

Fawn nodded. Lyndsey came out the back door. Jocelyn grinned.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hi," Jocelyn grinned.

"Who are you?" Fawn asked.

"Fawn, this is my girlfriend, Lyndsey." Tig said.

"Another one to leave a child on your porch?"

"No, and don't start,"

Fawn rolled her eyes. She really didn't care, she just enjoyed giving her father a hard time just like he did her. They all sat down to eat a few hours later. Jocelyn warmed up to Marcus as the day wore on. Tig had to run an errand for the Sons so Lyndsey stayed with Jocelyn. She and Tig had become more serious in the last week since the court case ended. He was opening up more and letting her in. She loved it. Jocelyn was thriving on it. She loved that her dad was with someone who actually cared about her. Gemma was getting a kick out of seeing Tig with someone who was good enough for him and Jocelyn. Tig sighed. He was back in the game now that court was done and Clay was always calling him to do things for him. He figured since Lyndsey was around Tig could be his little errand boy again. Tig was getting annoyed with it but he was going to have to prove himself to the club once again. He hadn't had to do this since he was first patched in. He hadn't even had to do it when he first got his daughter but having to be put on the sidelines because of the court case had caused major issues within the club.


	17. Chapter 17

They enjoyed a day together as a family. Tig couldn't help but wonder about his other daughter and if he would ever be able to have a relationship with her. She was the oldest of the three and she appeared to be the most damaged. Lyndsey was watching Tig for a minute. She knew that he was thinking about something. He watched his youngest interact with his middle daughter. Fawn looked up at him and smiled. She was glad she had decided to come to see her father and her sister. Jocelyn looked like she was having a good time. She was even playing with Marcus.

*two months later*

Things seemed to be settling back down. Tig and Lyndsey were falling into a routine with Jocelyn and she was thriving on the fact she had more of a mother figure who actually wanted to be around her with her on a regular basis. It was beginning to feel too good to be true for Tig. He was worried about what it was going to do for everything that he had going on. He knew that his life was never simple but for some reason it all seemed to be going right. Jocelyn's grades and attention in school had picked back up and she was doing what she needed to do. She was getting close to turning seven and Gemma was working on her birthday party. She was getting it all set up.

"Daddy, is Lyndsey picking me up today?" Jocelyn asked on their way out the door.

"Yeah, I'm going to be late tonight," he said.

She nodded. He dropped her off at school and headed to the garage. She was going to be picked up and taken home by Lyndsey because he had a run to go on. Lyndsey was great for them both. Jocelyn looked for Lyndsey after school.

"Come on," someone grabbed her by the arm and dragged her toward a car.

Jocelyn screamed. The person placed their hand with a rag over Jocelyn's mouth and pulled her into the car. She passed out from whatever they had on the rag. She was put into the car before anyone really noticed what was going on because of the normal chaos of the afternoon pick-ups. The car took off with her in it.

Meanwhile, Lyndsey scanned the crowd for Jocelyn. As the kids began to clear out she didn't see her. She went into the school to see if she was inside still. The class room was clear and the hall way only had a few kids in it. She grabbed her phone and called Gemma. She went to the office and they sent out a page over the PA system calling Jocelyn to the office. The child never showed up. They immediately called the police in to find the kid. Gemma showed up at the school. She was pissed and wanted answers. Jocelyn had never been allowed to leave the building without someone being there to pick her up before. She was pissed that she had been that day. Lyndsey was shaking from pure fear of what could be happening to the little girl. She called Tig.

"What's up baby girl?" he asked, cheerfully.

"Tig, I went to get Joce from school and she's gone," Lyndsey said.

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean she didn't come out of school. I went in to look for her and she's not here."

"I'm on my way,"

"The cops are here."

"All right, I will be there soon."

Lyndsey looked at Gemma.

"Tig?" Gemma asked.

Lyndsey nodded. The officer stared at her.

"I have a few questions for you," he said.

"Anything," Lyndsey said.

"How often do you pick up Jocelyn?"

"A few times a week. I've been dating her dad for a few months now."

He nodded. Tig showed up less than five minutes later. An officer stopped him from getting all the way to Lyndsey and Gemma.

"I'm Jocelyn's father," he snapped. "Where the hell is my daughter? How the hell can you lose her?"

He was pissed at the school. Jocelyn was his baby and he was not going to be happy until they found his daughter.

"Mr. Trager, we have a few questions about your daughter," the officer said.

"I don't know why, you have records on her. I just finished a court case against her mother for custody of my daughter," Tig snapped.

While all this was going on, Jocelyn woke up in the car. She was quiet and stared at her surroundings. She looked up at the person driving the car. Then she looked at the person next to her in the back seat. Her oldest sister looked down at her. Jocelyn pulled away and slid to the other side of the seat. She wanted nothing to do with her sister. Dawn grinned at her evilly. It scared Jocelyn. She had no idea where they were taking her. She looked at the guy in the front seat again.

"I told you, that I would get what I want. You won't have a hold over my father anymore since you aren't his child," Dawn said.

Jocelyn didn't say a word to Dawn. She just looked at her. She missed her dad and Lyndsey already and she hoped they were looking for her.

Back at the school, Tig looked at the officer. Realization hit him as to who most likely had done this. He looked at the cop.

"My oldest, Dawn Trager, she has had something against her sister being in my care since Jocelyn showed up on my doorstep," he said.

There was a quick APB put out and it was followed by a statewide AMBER Alert. Tig couldn't do anything but get the guys to start looking as well. He knew his daughter was most likely scared to death and had no idea what was going to happen to her. He was terrified of what his oldest was capable of and he didn't know who she would have helping her. He called Fawn to see if she knew anything that her sister would have been up to.

"What?" Fawn asked.

"Your sister has gone off the deep end," he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Turn on the TV. There's an AMBER Alert out for Jocelyn right now, Dawn snatched her from school."

"You sure it was Dawn?"

"Fairly certain that it is,"

"Jesus,"

"What? I need to know what you know Fawn,"

"She mentioned something about Jocelyn last week but I blew it off to her asking for money again. She has some new guy she's been seeing. He's disgusting. I think he's got a record."

Tig's blood began to boil. He could feel the fear growing in his belly.


	18. Chapter 18

"Tig," Lyndsey said.

"It's not your fault, Lynds," he said.

She nodded but she still felt guilty. She was the one who was supposed to be picking the kid up from the school. Gemma pulled her aside.

"He's right, this is not your fault. You did what you were supposed to do. Dawn is a sneaky little girl, she always has been. Something she picked up from her mother," Gemma said.

"I know, I just feel guilty," Lyndsey replied.

"No reason for you to feel guilty. She's going to be ok,"

Lyndsey nodded. She knew that the guys were going to everything they could to get Jocelyn back. Tig already had the guys out on the road looking for her already. Lyndsey was leaning against the wall. He went over and pulled her into his arms. She put her chin on his shoulder. He kissed her cheek.

"It's going to be ok," he said.

Lyndsey nodded. Tig was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince her. Gemma watched the two of them. Lyndsey was acting the way any concerned mother would act about their child missing. Her phone went off in her purse. She pulled it out.

"Hello," she answered.

"Gem," it was Clay.

"Yeah babe?"

"I think we have the car."

"Where?"

"Motel in Lodi."

"Have you seen anyone around it?"

"Juice and Op are watching it while Jax is going to see who checked in."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Stay there for now. I'll call again if we found her."

"All right,"

Gemma nodded to Tig who was just watching her. He released Lyndsey and started for the door of the school. He had to walk past Gemma to get out the door. She grabbed his arm. He looked at her funny. She hung up the phone.

"He wants to wait til he knows they are there," she said.

"In the meantime God only knows what's happening to my daughter," Tig snapped.

He pulled his arm from Gemma and walked out the door. Lyndsey followed him as quickly as she could.

"What should I do Tig?" she asked.

"I need you to head to the house and make sure it's all ok. Then I want you to wait for me there," he said.

She nodded. He got on his bike and headed toward Lodi. He made it in record time. He had no problems finding the motel. It was one of two in the town. He looked at Jax.

"A guy checked in with the car. They don't know if he had a woman or a kid with him so what do you want to do?" Jax asked.

"Let's knock on his door. What is the worst that could happen?" Tig asked him.

Jax shrugged. Jax went to the door and knocked. A woman opened it, but it wasn't Dawn. Jax charmed his way to the information he needed. The woman and her husband were at the motel and were supposed to meet with a young woman who had a little girl she could no longer care for. She wanted to set up an open adoption. Now all they had to do was wait for the meeting time. Jax was willing to be the one to intercept Dawn and whoever was with her.

They weren't sure when the meeting was going to happen because the couple was just waiting for a phone call. Jax had the woman convinced not to tip them off. They were also going to pay the couple for their silence. Tig felt for them but he wasn't going to let his little girl go. He was doing what it took to get her back. His phone went off.

"Hey," he said.

"Tig," Lyndsey said.

"What babe?"

"The cops just called. They pulled a car over. It was them. Jocelyn's at the station, I'm going to get her now,"

"I'm on my way, I'll meet you there."

He jumped back on his bike and headed for the station. When he arrived, Jocelyn was sitting at an officer's desk coloring a picture with a teddy bear by her side. He was able to see into an interview room where his oldest daughter was now held. He couldn't help but shake his head. Jocelyn looked up.

"Hi daddy," she said.

"Hi baby, are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded. The officer walked up to the desk.

"Mr. Trager?" he asked.

Tig nodded. The officer led him away from the desk.

"From what we found in the car, they used chloroform to get Jocelyn quietly into the vehicle. The plan was to have her adopted out to another family," he said.

"I know the last part," Tig said.

"How do you know?"

Tig didn't give him any more information about how he knew about Dawn attempting to give her sister up for adoption. He sighed.

"Can I talk to her?" he asked.

The officer nodded and led him to the room where Dawn was. He let Tig into the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tig demanded.

"I'm sick of that little brat always getting all your attention," Dawn snapped.

"She's a kid, you're an adult. You are seriously letting your jealousy of a child send you to jail?"

"I won't go to jail. You won't press charges."

"The hell I won't. This shit has to stop. That little girl is going to grow up without you driving her insane. She is going to be a kid and you are going to leave her alone. I am not only pressing charges but I'm getting Jocelyn a restraining order against you. I'm done with all this shit."

Dawn's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that he was really doing this. Tig got up and walked out of the room. He went to the desk Jocelyn sat at.

"Ready to go home, baby girl?" he asked.

Jocelyn nodded. She rode home with Lyndsey. Tig went to let the guys know that he had his daughter home safe and sound.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Tig kept Jocelyn home from school. She went to the shop with him. Gemma took her out shopping. They were all just happy that she was safe and Tig wanted to keep her close to home that day. He had to go to court because of Dawn. He was not going to help her out. He filed Jocelyn's restraining order. Dawn was not allowed to come within 1000 feet of the child. That made things a little more relaxing for Tig. He was glad that Jocelyn was a little safer.

*six months later*

Jocelyn was now seven years old. She was a typical kid. She was being raised in the biker lifestyle and there was nothing to change that. He was still with Lyndsey. She was pretty much mom to Jocelyn now. Tig was glad that he had a female figure in the house for his daughter. She was good for his little girl. It gave Jocelyn someone to look up to. He was in the shop. Jocelyn was sitting out at a picnic table with Jax and his girlfriend Tara. Jax was an official member of SAMCRO which was no shock to anyone since he was John Teller's son. Opie had patched in as well. Jocelyn was giggling at the table. Jax and Tara were good to her. Tara had been talking about going off to medical school but they weren't sure if she was going to leave the state or not. Tig stepped out of the shop.

"Jocelyn, let's go," Tig called.

"Where?" Jocelyn asked.

"We gotta get home,"

"Ok,"

She got up from the table and hugged both Jax and Tara. She headed over to her dad. He helped her on the bike. She put her helmet on and had her back pack on her back. He left the lot with his daughter. She loved riding on the back of his bike. He pulled up to the house. She got off the bike and went into the house. Lyndsey glanced over as they walked in the house. Jocelyn grinned.

"Hi princess," she said.

"Hi Lyndsey," Jocelyn smiled.

She went down the hall to her room. She had homework to do before dinner. Lyndsey got up to make dinner for them all. Tig went down the hall to take a phone call from Clay about a run that night.

"Babe, you're good with staying here with Jocelyn tonight?" Tig asked when he came back.

"Of course," she said.

"Good. I got a run to make. I will be back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah it's an overnight run."

"All right,"

"Ok,"

Tig kissed his daughter's head. He left after dinner. Lyndsey got Jocelyn ready for bed and got her to sleep. Then she relaxed for a while before going to sleep herself. She got up with Jocelyn and got her ready for school. She did the little girls hair in a long braid down her back. Then she took her to school. Jocelyn went inside the building before Lyndsey left and went to the shop. She had to check on things before going to her other job. Tig wasn't back yet.

"They'll be back this afternoon," Gemma told her.

Lyndsey nodded. She headed off to her other job. She got off in time to pick up Jocelyn from school. She took her to the shop. The guys were back. Tig was nowhere to be seen. Lyndsey looked at Gemma. She was motioned over. She left Jocelyn with Jax and walked over to Gemma.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Tig got hurt on the run," she said.

"Where is he?"

"In the clubhouse, Chibs is taking care of it. Just keep Jocelyn out of there."

Lyndsey nodded.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"He'll be fine, it's just being stitched up," Gemma said.

"What happened?"

"He got shot, thru and thru."

"Oh my god,"

"Sweetie, he's fine. I can promise you that,"

She walked back over to Jocelyn and Jax. She looked at Jax.

"Can you keep her for a minute?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

She went into the clubhouse to check on her man. He was being stitched up by Chibs. Lyndsey smiled. He looked up at her.

"Hey tough guy," she smiled.

"Hey, where's my lil one?" he asked.

"She's out with Jax. Gemma didn't think she needed to see daddy getting stitched up."

He nodded. She leaned down to kiss him. He smiled. She looked at Chibs.

"Taking good care of him?" she asked.

He nodded and chuckled. She looked at Tig again. He looked at the door as it opened. His daughter came walking in with Jax. Lyndsey's face changed right away. Jocelyn ran over to them.

"Hi daddy," she said.

"Hi baby," he smiled.

Jocelyn noticed Chibs working on Tig's arm. Chibs looked at the little girl. She didn't say anything about it. She just watched.

"You ok?" Jax asked Lyndsey.

"The whole point to me leaving her with you was so she wasn't in here seeing her dad with a hole in his arm," Lyndsey said.

"Sorry, she wanted to see her dad."

"She could have waited until Chibs was done with him. She's seven Jax. She doesn't need to see this shit."

Tig was talking to Jocelyn like it was just an everyday thing that Chibs was sewing up his arm and she acted like it was nothing. She didn't even ask him what happened. She just told him about school and some kid that had thrown up in the gym. She was so enthralled with what she had to tell him that his arm was not a concern. Tig just listened intently while Chibs sewed him up. Lyndsey couldn't help but shake her head. This was the life that little girl was used to and Tig being hurt was not anything big to her. Lyndsey had to get used to that. She wondered why Gemma had told her to keep Jocelyn away from it. She knew that Jocelyn had been in this life for seven years now. She knew everything about the kid and still told Lyndsey to keep Jocelyn out of the clubhouse. Happy came walking down the hall and Jocelyn threw herself at him. He smiled and picked her up. He threw her over his shoulder. She giggled and squealed. Happy tickled her before setting her down. She told him all about the kid at school that had thrown up in the gym. He acted disgusted which only made her crack up laughing.


End file.
